Jarbie - One-shots
by munyo
Summary: I love every Jarbie moment in both season 1 and season 2. Now I challenge myself with trying to write to every episode at least one "extended" scene with my thoughts about what these two were thinking or feeling!
1. It was her

**Hi guys! I decided to make my own interpretation about what happened during Season 1 and Season 2! These are all one-shots about Jarbie. There were 3 scenes in S01x01 where I was playing with the thoughts what could go through Barbie's mind. Please find the first one here and please leave me feedabck! (:**

**It was her **

(S01x01 – Part 1)

Love at first sight? He always had to laugh on that theory. The silly, romantic stories women loved to read about. He knew because his mother used to love them too. He didn't really have any other reference other than that. Not because he had no experience with women. Hell he had more than enough experience with them. He had more women in his bed than he ever cared to admit. Usually for one night, sometimes for sever nights but those were never actual relationships. After sex, after he took everything he could and a woman was ready to give him, he waited long enough to catch his breath before he disappeared.

He was sure this whole story about "struck by lightning" was only a fairytale a writer or a poet once came up with. But now, he seriously thought he had to revisit that theory.

He was staring in disbelieve at the _thing_ in front of them, a cow slit in half, a scared and anxious young teenager next to him in a strange little town he only cared to leave as fast as he could. And this _thing_, whatever it was, was in his way, forcing him to stay. The sheriff, one of his deputy and the Mayer they called Big Jim were standing right next to him looking just as confused as he was. Once the Sheriff announced what they all feared, that this thing cut off the whole town he swore in silence. He immediately walked a few feet away from them, not wanting to be involved, trying to stay as low as possible. He knew how things were working in towns like this. Everyone knew everything no secrets, no hiding. The last thing he ever wanted and the last thing he needed at the moment right after killing one unwilling piece of shit.

Then _she_ arrived. Red curly hair, intelligent, bright eyes and an amazing figure. The moment he saw her he literally could feel the time slowing down. His heart just stopped for a millisecond and his body froze. It was a strange mixture of feelings, some he could recognize very well. He wanted her, he could feel the sexual attraction but that was just not all of it. There was so much more that he couldn't place. He quickly turned away partly because he didn't want to make any contact with anyone in the town, but partly because he was shocked about his reactions. But not before their eyes met for a second.

„Who the hell are you?" She asked, her blue eyes searching his. She looked curious but there was just something else in her eyes that made him stop and forced him to answer.

„Barbie. People just call me Barbie." He said trying to keep his answer short.

"Barbie?" She raised her eyebrow with a half-smile. The way she looked at him, awoke something deep in him, scaring the hell out of him.

"It is a nickname. Anyway I am not your story." He said quickly and he meant it. As he started to walk away he still couldn't believe himself. What the hell was that? Not the wall thing around the town... this feeling. It was stupid and made no sense. Sexual attraction he could handle and she was attractive for sure and in any other circumstance, at the right place at the right time preferably in a bar half drunken he would have done anything to tempt her into the nearest bed. But that was not just it. This was something more, something complex he could not possible handle. He quickened his steps. The sooner he got the hell away from here, from her, the better.

"Then why don't you show me what is?" She called after him. And against everything he knew, against all his better judgments he stopped and turned back to her. As he stared into her eyes again he had to realize that something today shocked his life and turned it upside down, but it was not the dome. It was _her_.

**Next part is coming soon!**


	2. Just perfectly right

**So this is still yet another scene from the very first episode (: I hope you guys gonna like it. Thanks a lot newtonks, Romantic in Denial and yas-m for the lovely reviews! There will be some scenes written from Julia's point of view but somehow Barbie's POV comes easier for me at the moment. (:**

**Just perfectly right **

(S01x01 Part 2)

They were walking along the invisible wall both of them just staring at it in pure disbelieve. This was testing the limits of their comprehensions. A wall around the town, invisible, indestructible and completely inescapable. This could just not be real.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Julia asked her eyes wide with confusion. She was just as shaken as he was but she put on a brave face, determined to find out what was going on. She was strong, he realized that immediately, and that just made her even more interesting.

"I have no idea." Barbie said finally, his eyes running around their surroundings, looking for a hole, a crack, a weak point on the wall, anything that would just give them the opportunity to break through it. He needed to get away as fast as possible.

"If this thing just appeared out of thin air, you think it maybe will just disappear to?" She asked suddenly, her voice trembling just a bit, giving away her worry. As he looked at her and saw the fear in her intensive, blue eyes Barbie felt the sudden need to comfort her. He quickly turned away looking ahead to clear his mind. This woman was trouble, she was messing with his head and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah maybe." He said finally. Not feeling her present behind him, he stopped and looked back at her. She was touching the damn wall yet again. It was not safe, who knows what that thing was capable to do and a pang of worry filled his heart. He felt the sudden need to tell her off for putting herself into unnecessary danger with constantly touching the thing but he thought better of it and forced himself to say nothing. It was not his place to protect her or play the hero. No matter how every fiber of his body demanded him to do so.

"You think we might be stuck at here for a while." She suddenly turned to him. It was not a question, it was a statement. Her clear eyes were looking right through him. He wanted to lie, lying usually came easy to him almost naturally, but like so many other things, with her it was working differently. The upcoming lie died in his throat the moment he looked at her.

"I think that even if what is wrong suddenly becomes right, the army will quarantine this place." He said.

"So you are military huh?" She asked. Barbie had to fight back an amazed smile this time. How the hell this woman could read him so well? There were really not many, who were able to see through him, and that only after knowing him for several years. And now here she was, standing in front of him all innocently and it felt like she was staring right into his soul.

"Not recently." He said finally. It should have scared him that she was just reading him like an open book after knowing him for about 15 minutes, but instead it made him only more interested and oddly calm and relaxed around her. She tilted her head slightly as she kept looking at him but she said nothing.

They kept walking in silence both of them deep in thought, throwing curious glances at each other every now and then, before they found a house, split in half by the dome. As Barbie jumped over a fallen tree trunk he automatically turned back to help her over it and she just as naturally reached out for his hand for support. They stopped just for one moment looking into each other's eyes in surprise. Two complete strangers but fitting together like two pieces of the same puzzle, working together so well, like a team. There was just something about her… It was scarier than anything he had ever experienced before but on the other hand it felt just perfectly right. Julia finally let go of his hand and hurried towards the house and as only a second later and without hesitation he started to follow her lead, Barbie had a strange feeling that there was no turning back anymore.

**I hope you liked it! There will be one more short one-shot about the first episode coming soon!**


	3. Decisions we make

**Hi guys. So this is the last one-shot to the first episode. It is a bit longer this time. I hope you liked it! Many thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really give me the extra energy I need to write the next chapter! (:**

**Decisions we make**

(S01x01 – Part 3)

When she asked what he was up to at the end of the first night the last thing he expected to hear was her to say he should stay with her and _her_ _husband_, Peter. They were standing in front of his broken car right after Junior left and it took him a moment to register her words.

"I… no. No, no, no." That was all he could say. The idea was just so wrong on so many levels. How he could stay in a house she was sharing with _her husband_ when the only thing he wanted to do ever since he saw her was to take her into the bed, to hold her and kiss her senseless? The first time she mentioned she had a husband it shocked him to the core. He was so not counting with a husband at all. Usually he did not care about possible husbands; if there was one and he found out about the one-night stand, it only meant one more fight he was more than ready to take. Not because of the woman he was having affair with, but for the fight itself. One more bar-fight for a night made no difference anyway. It was actually exciting; he liked all the adrenaline that came with it. But this was different, and not just because they were under the damn dome with nowhere to hide and with curious people all around them who loved to gossip.

Then in the hospital, earlier today, they had told her that Peter was not working on Sundays when she so obviously thought he was. That was something he immediately had picked on. There was not everything all right between her and this Peter guy. The way she had looked, the look of silence acceptance and admission, it just told him everything. Peter was most likely cheating on her. What man with a right mind would ever do that was beyond him. But never the less she had gone to look for him. And now here she was, admitting she could not find him anywhere and telling him to go to their home? She stood before him strong and beautiful, her eyes bright with determination.

"Linda said you saved the kid's life today. I am not about to let you sleep outside like an animal." She said and Barbie could only stare at her rooted to his spot. No. The right answer was no. He could not go, he should not go. What if the Peter guy showed up? Could he just spend the night in the house where she was in someone else's bed instead of his? Even if this someone was her husband? A cheating bustard husband… Still the right answer was **no**.

"Come on, I insist." She said and it was clear that she was not taking no as an answer. She turned to walk towards her car and he stared in panic after her. He should say no! He really should. And again he found it impossible to deny anything she requested. This was a terrible, terrible idea. And still in the next moment he found himself picking up his backpack from his trunk. He threw one last glance at the other side of the dome. If it had come down just one minute later, he would have been outside of the town, away from this craziness, away from her. Letting out a frustrated sigh he pulled the backpack over his shoulder and started to walk towards her car.

All the way to Julia's home he felt restless. He prayed _the husband_ was not at home. He begged to whatever God there was that this Peer guy had been caught outside of the dome. Once they arrived and stepped into the black house he relaxed visible, his shoulders dropped in relief. It was obvious there was none home. Julia still called out but none answered.

Now that a situation, that could have been pretty awkward, was avoided Barbie had time to look around and he frowned.

"How you guys have power?" He asked stunned.

"Backup generator. Big Jim," Julia started with clear annoyance in her voice "convinced my husband when we moved in here that he should buy one." Barbie noted the way Julia rolled her eyes. His guts about the good councilman were most likely right. Julia did not like the Big Man either. He was one man he needed to watch carefully.

"That is Peter behind you." She said suddenly nodding towards a picture standing on the shelf behind him. Barbie turned around to throw a reluctant glance at the guy he already hated. That was when he stopped dead in his track. It was the guy who did not want to pay earlier today. The guy he killed. He had killed Julia's husband. The shocking truth made him stare wide eyed at the picture.

"You must think I am an idiot." She said shaking him from his state of utter shock.

"What… what do you mean?" He asked. If someone was an idiot here that was him. How in the hell did he end up in the living room of the man he had killed, with the widow he felt an irresistible attraction for? An attraction, that could never develop into anything.

"A journalist who doesn't know what is going on under her own nose?" Barbie glanced quickly away. What was she referring to? Was it possible that she actually knew he killed Peter? That all of this was a set up and he just walked right into it willingly?

"I am sure the whole town is thinking it." Barbie closed his eyes waiting for the truth to come out. This was it. Somehow they found out and now he will go to jail and will be dead by tomorrow.

"My husband isn't here because he is having an affair."

The statement made him let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. No, of course she didn't know. How could she know it… He barely registered her words when she said she was sure Peter would show up sooner or later.

"I can't wait to meet him." He said. The biggest lie of the day. Peter was dead, and won't ever show up and even if he had been alive, the last person he would have wanted to ever meet was the husband of this woman. Julia was the temptation itself for him. Even now as she took of her jacket and invited him for a tour around the house he could not keep his eyes away from her. He didn't remember ever wanting someone so much but he also knew that now for sure there was no way in hell or in heaven he could have her. Then what was the point of staying? Julia gave him a small smile from over her shoulder and Barbie set his jaw. Not yet. He could not make himself walk away yet. Tomorrow, after he had a good sleep, with clear mind, he would walk away and hid as far away from Julia as possible. But even as he tried to calm his mind with this new decision he had made, deep down he had a nagging feeling that he was just not ready or strong enough to walk away.

**That was it for today. Next time I will continue with episode 2. I already have 3-4 scenes in mind I really want to write. All of them from Barbie's POV. I had to realize it is not easy at all. As yas-m said in the review I really think Barbie had no time at all to really think about what was going on around him but when I re-watched the episode he seemed to be all into Julia from the first moment on. Well let me know what you think (:**


	4. Dog tags

**So we are moving on to the next episode. There will 3 chapters to it. Thanks a lot for your reviews, Romantic in Denial, yas-m and maricejayo. It is really nice to know, you are enjoying this short one-shots! Give me some more of your thoughts please! (:**

**Dog tags**

(S01x02 – Part 1/3)

Barbie jolted from a nightmare with a start. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead and he immediately turned the light on and blinked a few times to clear his mind and calm his racing heart. He was dreaming about _the husband_, Peter. It wasn't really a dream but rather the exact memory of what had happened the day before. He didn't want to kill Peter… He taught him the usual lessons he had been giving to those who were not paying off and had told him to get the money for the next time he came to get it. Then all of sudden he had pulled a gun on him. He had been only protecting himself and when they both had landed on the floor with a crash, it just had happened. He couldn't even remember if or when he had pulled the trigger. But Peter was dead immediately.

Shaking his head he tried to focus on his surroundings, his eyes landing on the framed pictures of Julia and the dead guy. A rush of emotions started to fill his mind but before he could take a deeper look into them a knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts and woke him completely from his nightmare.

"Yeah?" He called out, as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes.

"You all right?" Julia asked as she opened the door, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yep, fine." He said pushing himself into a sitting position.

"You were, uh, talking in your sleep." She murmured. She was standing in the door, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts, looking just beautiful with those long sexy legs. "Yelling, actually." she added, her voice pitched just a shade higher than usual as she looked at him.

Barbie looked at her for a moment to make sure what he heard was right. She actually looked a bit embarrassed and the blue of her eyes darkened as they fell on his bare chest. He turned his eyes away. He was not stupid he knew women usually found him handsome, all the fighting kept his body fit and he was laying half naked on the bed. If he wanted to be completely honest it was not pure accident he did not cover himself when she opened the door. She found him attractive he saw hints of it in her eyes the day before and now as she was hesitantly looking at him her eyes just gave her away for a second before she carefully hide her emotions. But that one moment she let her feelings shine through her eyes was enough for Barbie to feel strongly aware of her.

"Is that thing still out there?" he asked partly because he needed to take control over his feelings and partly because he wanted to distract her from his nightmare; just in case he was saying something out load about the fight. Julia was a clever woman and he had no doubt she could pick on the tiniest of details.

"Yeah looks like that. The Hazmat suits haven't left" She said trying to ease the mood. The air between them just got hotter by every minute and neither of them was stupid. There was an attraction between them from the very first moment on and times like this, just the two of them barely clothed in the guest bedroom only intensified those feelings.

"Julia…" He started quickly checking under his pillow for his dog tag. He missed its comforting weight around his neck. He needed to focus on something else than her. "Thanks again for letting me crash here." He said honestly, looking up at her. Now was the time to tell her that it was really generous of her to let him stay the night but in the morning he was leaving. Neither of them was willing to give in to the temptation and they were honestly just making the situation worse. It was better for everyone if he just walked away. But with her next words she just sent logic and common sense on holiday.

"With my husband missing and everything that happened today…" She trailed off for a moment to gather her thoughts. "It was nice to have the company." The words were innocent and honest but her voice had an unusual undertone to it and the way her eyes just lit up again as she looked at him made him smile and any thought about leaving this woman flew out of the window just like that. She was not flirting, far from it, but there was just something in her eyes, in her voice…

"I will see you in the morning." She suddenly said breaking the silence and the tension that filled the air between them.

"Great." He murmured. Partly because he just knew that in the morning he was not going to leave her like he had planned to. No matter how he wished she would stay, it was a good thing she was so solid and in control. He needed to focus on something else too. Like, where his damn dog tag was. He lifted one and then the other pillow in search.

"Did you lose something?" Julia asked frowning.

"Yeah. You did not happen to see a pair of dog tags around anywhere, did you?" He asked. A bad feeling was creeping its way up his back. Something was wrong.

"No. But I will keep an eye out." She smiled sweetly at him. "Night." She finally said, closing the door behind her.

He hated this feeling when he knew something was very wrong but he couldn't put his fingers on it. He tossed the pillows around in anger when a sudden memory entered his mind. Peter holding on his dog tags as he hit the table. The necklace slowly sliding down, landing on the floor, forgotten.

Damn it! The only clue, the only thing that could ever prove he killed Peter, was laying on the floor of the damn cabin…

**Actually it wasn't that easy to write this one. As usually, I re-watched the scene and went with how I interpreted the look in their eyes and the way they talked to each other. This time within a few minutes so much just happened that it was not that easy. Let me know what you think! (:**


	5. First morning

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! Yas-m, newtonks, Romantic in Denial and maricejayo you guys are great thank you for the kind words (: They are really inspiriting! This scene does not have as much tension as the last one, I got a feeling in this first morning Julia was really trying to take a step away from him, but at the end of this episode they were, like always, back in the circle. **

**First morning**

(S01x02 – Part 2/3)

The next morning when he woke up, he could not find Julia anywhere. It was a good thing actually, he had to get back to the cabin as fast as he could to grab his dog tags – preferable without anyone seeing him. When he left the house however, he found Julia with a tennis ball in her hand hitting the wall furiously with it. She looked angry and pissed. She threw the ball against the wall repeatedly trying to catch the soldiers' attention. After another angry hit, the ball popped towards him and he caught it easily.

"I wouldn't even bother." He said but Julia was not in the chatting mood it seemed. She was almost ignoring his presence. "I mean, you could strip naked in front of these guys, they are still not gonna pay attention." He added jokingly all the way carefully watching her pacing up and down in front of the dome.

"I tried that an hour ago. They didn't even blink." She murmured frustratedly.

Barbie smiled at her ready comeback. It was of course a joke… right? He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. She would not strip naked in front of all these guys, would she? Sure they would not react, not openly. He knew that because he was once in military but he also knew they would have watched. They were men after all. The images entering his mind were more than disturbing and he could feel the sudden anger rising in him.

"Oh. I looked around by the way, but no sign of your dog tags." She said, the anger and cold slowly disappearing from her voice as she finally turned to him.

"Oh, yeah, no worries. You know what? I probably just left them in my car." He explained quickly. The sooner she forgot about them the better. He just needed a few hours to get them back and then no more chances for anyone to ever find out about Peter and him. Thank God Julia seemed to be already forgetting it as she was staring at the soldiers outside the wall and all the equipment they were using.

"So what makes you think these guys are under orders not to talk to us?" She asked yet again surprising him how exactly well she got what he meant with his earlier comment.

"Because they are not talking to us." He said teasingly. But Julia was not having any of it. She grabbed the ball from his hands looking at him with the "don't give me your shit" look and turned away. She was in a bad mood all right.

"Maybe they did this you know. Maybe they are responsible." She started to get angry again.

"And why would they do that?" He asked watching her carefully trying to see into her beautiful head.

"I don't know." She opened her arms in a gesture of defeat. "Could be, uh, an experiment. Some sort of portable detention camp? Maybe we are being used as guinea pigs." She was certainly getting pissed as she raised her voice higher and higher.

"Whatever it is, these guys are the reason my husband is trapped out there!" She shouted this time throwing the ball hard against the wall.

Barbie caught it easily again. The husband again… Peter… He liked to call it just husband, it made him less real… He threw a glance her way as she stared with narrowed eyes at the soldiers outside the wall. Suddenly she turned on her heels, hurried to her car and opened its door in one swift movement. She had something in her mind, it was obvious. She was a real whirlwind today.

"Where are you going?" He asked stunned and curios at the same time. What could have caught her attention this time?

"The radio station. They might not be talking with us but they are talking to somebody." She said and without waiting for his response she hurriedly drove away.

Barbie stared after her for a while. She was one damn smart woman. Nothing escaped her attention it seemed. She looked definitely pissed today, at the wall, at the soldiers, at him and even at herself. She also seemed to be running from him either because she realized that he meant trouble for her, just as she meant trouble for him, or she needed space away from him to bring whatever happened between them yesterday under control. She also had the perfect excuse… her life _with her husband_… Turning on his heels he headed towards the town center. It was just fine, he also needed time away from her so he could force his mind to work normally again, based on pure logic and common sense. He needed to cover his ass, get the dog tags and forget about her. He wished it was just as easy…

**So, this was it for today. Next one is coming soon I promise!**


	6. Interlude - He is too cool to be from ar

**Okay, this is not a real chapter, no Jarbie in it, but I kinda like how Joe looks at Barbie like he was some kind of super hero so I dedicated this interlude to their bounding (: But if all goes according to the plans, I will post later today the Part 3 of episode 2 (:**

**yas-m: I just had exact same feeling when I watched the scene with the tennis ball and I super happy it went through!**

**Romantic in Denial: I hope after re-watching it you still think it was a good interpretation!**

**He is too cool to be from around**

(Interlude S01x02)

As he made his way around the streets of this small town, trying to find his way to the cabin and hoping that it was under this damn thing, he just found the teenager he saved the day before. "It is Joe right?" He said when he got close enough to him.

"Yeah, Mcalister!" The young boy greeted him excitedly, his eyes glued to him with awe. For whatever reason the kid stared at him like he was Superman, Batman or Spiderman. Or all of the three in one. It was appealing really, too bad he was the bad guy not the hero.

"Dude, this is the guy who saved my ass when the plane went down." Joe said to his friend. Typical teenager finding the fact he almost died the coolest thing ever. Barbie had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He used to be like that, hell now thinking about it, about the brutal bar-fights he got involved every night, he still was.

He looked down at the map Joe had been staring at before he showed up.

"He totally said it was raining arms and legs." The other boy chipped in with awe in his voice. Barbie looked at him with slight annoyance. Yeah, teenagers.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said finally not really interested in the topic or making conversations for the matter. "What are you up to?" He asked instead nodding at the map on the car. Now that caught his attention.

"So far I marked these points…" Joe started to talk about Ys and Ks and stuff he had a distance memory of hearing in the school. Even back then it had made no sense, and now it really sounded like Chinese.

"It is totally gonna be a circle." The other boy added to help him out with obvious annoyance in his voice. Ha, he was not a fan of physics either.

"So far it looks like it is about ten miles across. It covers the entire Mill. Including some of Lake Eastpointe." Joe explained excitedly.

"And you did this?" Barbie asked honestly impressed. This Joe boy seemed to be one clever guy. Even if he was a nerd. Actually, times like this they needed nerds around.

"Yeah, but we are being really careful." Joe added defensively, clearly awaiting some kind of scolding about how he was just a kid and he should stay safe. Well he was not getting any of that from him for sure. He was not his father and he was the last person who had a right to give a preach about what was dangerous or not.

"Keep it up." He said instead patting his back. Joe had made some important discovery most adults were not even thinking about the last day. Plus this also gave him the information he needed. The cabin was inside the circle.

**So guys, this was just a small interlude before the Jarbie chapter comes – most likely within some hours (:**


	7. Fire inside and outside

**So just as I promised. The last part of episode 2. I hope you are going to like it!**

**Fire inside and outside**

(S01x02 – Part 3/3)

Barbie just couldn't believe it! Life or the dome or fate or some god damn thing was determined to mess up his life. He had never believed in destiny or any mysterious stuff like that, but he honestly started to think it was some bigger force pushing him towards Julia or maybe pulling her his way.

Once Julia had left in the morning all pissed and angry he had walked away with the clear decision he was not going to go back to her. He wanted to grab his dog tag and stay the hell away from her before it was too late. Now after everything, after kicking some sense into that crazy boy they called Junior and letting out some of his irritation, a good fight was as good as ever; it always had helped to make sense to his crazy world again; he had found himself in front of a burning house with the whole town around him. Including Julia.

He saw her arrival in her car, the journalist in her ready for action, her camera already in her hands, her attention focused on the event in front of them. He tried to walk away, before she noticed him, he really did, but the moment she called out his name, his body reacted on its own, answering to her call without hesitation and he turned to walk up next to her.

"It hasn't rained in weeks." She said matter of factly. "We are inside a damn tinderbox. If those flames spread, to any of these other houses, it is gonna take Chester's Mill and us with it."

Barbie looked around and had to realize that she was right. All of a sudden he found himself giving out orders to the people standing around them. They needed water, a lot of them. They needed to be organized to be able to prevent the spreading of the flames. Finally this was a situation he could handle. It was just like in military, solving an emergency situation. He was giving orders and surprisingly the people around him immediately obey. Even Julia turned around after she had taken a few more pictures to grab a bucket and help. As she run away from the burning house, Barbie found himself automatically reaching out towards her lower back to guide her away from the house, from the danger. But he stopped himself before he could actually touch her, making a fist. The crisis he could handle, her and everything that came with her… that was a way different story. At the moment however he had no time to analyze his or her reactions, as the flames spread on first to a fence then to a car. It seemed like no matter what they tried to do, it was in vain, actually it just got worse with every passing moment.

That was when Big Jim showed up with a bulldozer. Barbie only needed a second before he realized what Big Jim was up to. He quickly guided the people out of the way giving Big Jim the necessary access to the burning house. Once the house finally collapsed there was no much left to do. They could quickly extinguish the fire and with a sprinkler he poured some more water on the ruins to make sure there was nothing left from the fire. As he stood there with his back to everyone he tried to take in everything that had happened a few minutes before. Such relatively small thing like a house catching on fire was dangerous under this dome. How the hell they could survive this?

"Bucket brigade." The now so familiar voice came from next to him pulling him from his thoughts. "Pretty clever." she added and her voice was not mocking at all.

"You weren't too shabby either." He said with a small smile and just with a hint of flirt in his voice.

"Why thank you." She responded with the same flirtious voice catching his attention immediately. He turned to look at her finding her eyes just as bright and alive as his were and he could not look away. He didn't even notice when she reached out towards him to grab on his dog tags around his neck, her fingers soft like a silk against his chest, causing his heart to skip a bit and his breath to catch in his throat.

"Dale." She said reading his name from the pendant. His name had never sounded so powerful, so right and special as it did at the moment. He was unable to look away from her, she completely mesmerized him. Her voice, her eyes, her soft fingers on his chest. Everything in her called out to him and his body and mind were not his anymore to control. His lips parted ever so slightly and he knew his eyes must have turned dark with desire.

"Dale Barbara. I am guessing that is you." She said, finally letting go of the dog tags. She glanced quickly away from him, her eyes filled with a mixture of want and confusion. Barbie let out the breath he was holding finally breaking from the spell, she casted on them.

"Guilty." He said, hiding the dog tag under his shirt and turning away. Julia was defending him, destroying every carefully build wall around him without even trying, without even knowing. He usually was very careful and cautious when someone was entering his private space. But just when he realized she was reaching out to him, he did not feel the usual and immediate defense of his body, instead of pulling away it craved her touch however light it was. And his name. He did not give it away easily. It was better people did not know him. Especially under these circumstances under the dome, he did not want anyone to know him. On some level it scared him that she found out his name, that he let her find it out so easily. But somewhere deep down he did not regret it, as shocking as it was he cherished the fact she knew something about him that only few others knew.

"Where'd you find them?" She asked once she turned away to take some more photos. She sounded casual but Barbie had learned already she had an eye for details.

"Uh, you know what, they were actually just right there, where I left them, just hanging over the mirror in your bathroom." He said. The sooner she got the answer the sooner she could let it go.

"Huh. That's the first place I checked." She said turning to him with raised eyebrows, her eyes filled with suspicion. "I must have missed them." she added. Again she sounded matter of factly but she was watching him carefully.

Barbie took a deep breath smiled a small smile before he turned to walk away not really knowing how to repeat to that. Damn it. He should have stuck to his story about finding them in his car. He desperately tried to look into her mind to see if she really believed she had just missed seeing the dog tags in the bathroom or if she knew there was something more going on. He was halfheartedly listening to Big Jim's talk, his mind elsewhere. He had to roll his eyes on the speech the councilman was giving. He was a pure politician, he could talk about honesty and bravery but he was still shaggy as hell. Well not that Barbie cared. This town was not his home and the moment the damn dome was down he was out of there.

The next thing he knew was a collective gasp coming from all around him. As he turned in question he saw one of the policemen holding a gun in his hands rambling about how everyone was going to die. It did not take a moment for Barbie to realize the poor man was instable. A crazy man who lost his mind holding a gun at them. The military educations kicked in immediately. He focused on the guy, analyzing all his steps and movements. He needed to be unarmed as fast as possible without risking innocent people. He looked quickly around, checking the possible targets nearest to the guy. With a sinking heart he had to realize Julia was just in the front line… it shouldn't have surprised him, when was she not…

"This thing… is never gonna go away, and we are all gonna die!" The policeman, Paul, shouted and fired the gun two times aiming on the wall behind him.

Suddenly Freddy, another policeman standing in the crowd, collapsed with a gunshot right on his chest. It shocked everyone, including Paul. Thanks to his experiences in war field Barbie recovered much faster than anyone else and using the opportunity he sprung into motion and with one calculated jump he knocked Paul to the ground, taking the gun from him and pointed it at him. All in one precise movement. Paul did not even have the chance to fight back.

He could hear Linda's high pitched voice crying out for Freddy but one glance at the poor guy proved him right. Freddy was dead. He threw a glance towards Julia, his focus slipping from Paul to her. She was alive and breathing. Shaken up from all that happened, but she was all right. He turned his attention back to Paul and sat his jaw. Would they be in Iraq now, he had been most likely dead by now. It was the biggest no, letting your focus slip when you were pointing a gun at the enemy, but thank God they were not in Iraq, because even there he would have turned to check up on her, somehow her safety becoming his highest priority.

**Please, please leave me reviews! (:**


	8. Caution

**So, now we are in Episode 3. I always loved that scene in the car actually. (: I already draft this episode, it will have 2 more chapters. I can't be thankful enough for your reviews. They really really make my day! yas-m, newtonks, Romantic in Denial and maricejayo thanks so much!**

**Caution**

(S01x03 – Part 1/3)

He didn't know if he should be crying or laughing anymore. It was the second night under the dome and it was the second night in row he found himself in her car. The resolution from the morning that he was going away, leaving her for good, just laid forgotten in the deepest part of his mind. Even though she most likely was suspecting something was wrong with all the dog tags incident, even though he let her close and let her know his real name. She was his biggest chance to get uncovered and still here he was with her in her car heading somewhere. Actually, heading somewhere so fast he started to feel uncomfortable. Pulling on his seatbelt he shifted in his seat uncomfortable. There were two places he liked to be in control the most, in the bed and in the car. Briefly his mind played around the thought if he would just as easily hand over the control to her in a bed as he was in the car but these thoughts were leading him down the way he really should not go. He made a face as he checked the speedometer and buckled his seatbelt.

"You in a hurry or something?" he asked halfheartedly.

"I want to get to the police station before they walk Randolph in." She answered and looked over him with a smug smirk on her face. "What, you don't like my driving?"

"I…" Barbie started but bit back his comment about what he thought about women and driving. "Not that at all. Just uh…" He looked out the window watching their surroundings. He was worried that after this very tiring day, after all that had happened, her focus would just slip. He was worried if they would run into an accident something would happen to _her_. He was worried about her. That realization was shocking. It was a very strange feeling. He couldn't even remember the last time he was actually worried about someone. He frowned and pressed his lips together in frustration. This sexual attraction was messing with his mind, sometimes he almost felt like he actually cared about her.

"Nothing wrong with using a little caution." he said finally all the way avoiding eye contact with her and fully aware his statement had a double meaning. Maybe it still wasn't too late for them to back away.

"I don't do caution." Julia said softly, her voice had a tint of something like admission maybe even provocation and for a moment Barbie was not sure if she answered the hidden message in his statement. He quickly dismissed the thought from his mind fully aware of how both of them were avoiding eye contact now.

Never the less, on her comment he had to let out a small laugh. "I noticed." All her actions were a proof of how caution was not her thing: The way she took him in and let him stay in her house, a complete stranger. The way she noticed the soldiers using the radio and how she ran immediately to the radio station to find out about it. The way she was in the front line today as they tried to extinguish the fire and again when Paul pulled out that gun.

"You are a real run-towards-the-fire kind of girl aren't you?" He said with a bright smile throwing just one short glance at her way before turning away again.

"I am a journalist." She said as if it would explain everything. "I have got to find out all I can about this dome. So me, you and everyone in this town can get out as soon as possible." She added and the teasing tone disappeared from her voice.

"I have got a husband out there I'd kind of like to see again." The statement sounded a bit insecure but it hit him hard and forced him to look at her profile.

The husband again. Feelings of guilt, jealous, anger and desperation chased each other in his head and he honestly couldn't pick one that was the strongest at the moment… Luckily they just arrived to the town hall and he could push it all back into the depths of his mind. Julia jumped out of the car the moment they stopped and she was already heading towards Linda. Barbie decided to stay behind, leaning against the car he watched carefully as Julia shot questions after questions towards Linda and as the people flow around them in excitement. Small town, it figured, everyone knew everyone and they were all always hungry for gossips and news. Big Jim appeared on top of the stairs, saying his big words again, playing the Mayer or president, or God or whatever he imagined himself to be. Barbie shook his head in annoyance folding his arms in front of his chest and was not disappointed when he saw Julia rolling her eyes and even before Big Jim finished his well performed speech she had turned on her heels to walk away. It did not get lost on him how she walked up right next to him in her frustration and annoyance. It came so naturally for her, for them both, to seek comfort and strength in each other's presence. They turned away exactly at the same time from the riot and got back to the car to get the hell out of there. Honestly he wasn't even surprised anymore. It was just like that with them from the beginning on. Explaining why it was like that, would have caused just more trouble for both of them. For now he just decided to let it go and do things the way he felt was right, and that was always together with her.

**So here we go. As I was drafting the next scenes I realized there were some I could try to write from Julia's POV but since everything is from Barbie's I decided not to mix those here. Maybe I will make some separated one-shots with them once. For now this is challenging enough ;)**


	9. Small town

**Here we are with another chapter. I hope you are going to like it! Let me know, and thanks all for the reviews, knuckles99heidi, newtonks, Romantic in Denial you guys are amazing (:**

**Small town**

(S01x03 – Part 2/3)

"So, what are the odds that you, just passing through, happen to be here on the day that an unprecedented, possible supernatural even occurred?"

They were taking a walk in the morning and Julia seemed to be in a much better mood than the day before. Actually they pretty much spent the night with avoiding each other and keeping some distance. It was only the third day under the dome but they have done this back and forth, letting quiet moments fill with sexual tension and then hurriedly taking their minds off of it and taking steps back away from each other so many times that he didn't even cared to count. But it ended always the same way, them together. So here they were taking a casual walk together on the streets of Chester's Mill and it felt so damn right. He looked at her with a half-smile.

"God, I swear you ask more questions than anybody I have ever met" He said but his voice lacked any real annoyance he would have felt with anybody else asking so many questions about him. What annoyed him in everybody else, he actually found sweet and cute in her. On some level… he still did not feel like giving too much away. She already knew much more than most people did about him.

"Well, you know you are pretty good at evading them." She looked at him with searching eyes. "And asking questions is my job." She added matter of factly.

"That's just your way of keeping people from asking **you** anything." He said folding his arms in front of his chest with a smug smile on his face. There were two sides of that coin. She for some magical reason saw right through him, but he could read her pretty well too. She did not like to give much away either and there was just so much he wanted to know about her.

"All right. It is your turn." she said suddenly, for a moment surprising him. She was giving in to him. The surprise quickly faded away and gave place to excitement. He finally could ask some questions. He wanted to know as much as possible about the woman standing in front of him.

"How does someone as ambitious as **you** end up here in Chester's Mill?" He asked his eyes running quickly over her body. The small gesture of affection did not go unnoticed by her but she did not look away in embarrassment this time.

"My husband grew up here." She said as if it would have explained everything. Barbie raised an eyebrow. That was just not it and they both knew it. "And uh.." She said glancing away from him for a moment. "circumstances shifted," she looked up into his eyes again, her voice a bit hesitant as she carefully formed her next words. "and it just made sense for us," she trailed off again. This whole story started to sound more like something she tried to convince herself with. "you know, uh… to come here and start over."

He was not buying it at all. She was uncertain and all this starting over gave him more reason to think this marriage was not that perfect at all. He was about to push on the subject when suddenly he noticed a familiar face across the street. Phil… damn it. He had several encounters with that guy, he owned a small fortune to his boss. He tried to casually turn away, the last he needed was for Phil to recognize him.

"That is our DJ Phil." Julia announced. Of course she noticed his abrupt shift of focus from her to Phil. "You want to meet him?"

The question surprised him so much he turned back towards Julia. "Uh, no. I will let you guys get to…work." Crap he needed to get the hell away from there. " I'm gonna get a bite to eat at the diner." He added as an excuse and hurried away. He sounded as uncertain as Julia had sounded moments ago and he winced silently. With his luck and Julia's observation skills she must have picked up on the change in his mood. He had to be more careful. First the dog tags and now Phil. He had to come up with some kind of explanation before Julia could jump to any kind of conclusion, or started to dig around to find out what exactly was going on.

A few minutes later he was actually sitting in the diner staring ahead. That at least was not a lie he would have needed to cover from Julia. Some guys next to him were rumbling about how they thought the government was trying to find a way to talk with them. He wasn't that sure it was the case, but against all odds, he hoped they were right. He listened half-minded as a woman appeared asking random people in the diner if they had seen her daughter. She was showing pictures of two women and a teenage girl together. The good people in the diner immediately picked on the fact they were a lesbian couple with a daughter. How typical for a small town. Barbie had to suppress a growl. Under normal circumstances this would have given the town people another topic to chew on for a few weeks. And even now that they were facing bigger issues they were still grabbing on the opportunity to pick on it, to pick on people who were strangers to them. That was exactly why he hated such small towns. No secrets, no life, no hiding.

Rose, the owner of the place just appeared a few minutes later to refill his cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He said honestly grateful for it.

"Do you mind?" She asked suddenly and without waiting for an answer she took the seat next to him.

"Hey, it is your joint." He offered not wanting to be rude. So much about wanting to stay low to sort out his shit.

"All mine it seems. Had a girl, Angie, working the lunch counter, but I haven't seen her since the Dome Day." She started chatting. Barbie gave her a forced smile only half listening. He did not care one way or another. Most importantly he did not want to get in touch with anyone. No casual talks, no active role in the town's life.

"So, how's it been staying over at Julia's? Nice and comfy?" Now that grabbed his attention. He picked immediately on the hidden message. Slowly he turned her way careful that his face gave nothing away. Yes, she was definitely implying on possible affairs and oh so carefully tried to dig out some information. He never talked about himself if he could avoid it and Julia and him, well that was really none's concern.

"Small town, kiddo. It's only gonna get smaller." She said before she stood up and left.

**So what do you guys think? I hope I managed to keep everyone in character and the feelings got through (:**


	10. Bruised knuckles

**Here we go the end of Episode 3. I really really loved the very end of it so I hope I managed to capture that moment well. Actually that conversation is in my top 10 for season 1! Episode 4 will be most likely about 4-5 parts, they are partly drafted already. (:**

**Bruised knuckles**

(S01x03 – Part 3/3)

It got dark in no time. All the manhunt with Big Jim and co took pretty much all day. Amazing how he ended up in the front line again when really all he had wanted to do was exactly doing nothing. He didn't want to get involved; he didn't want to feel attached to the town and to its inhabitants and still no matter what he always ended up in the center of actions. The people in town were already watching him with curious eyes even people like Big Jim seemed to be interested in him. But he still had the carefully built wall around him and every time they tried to peer around he avoided them easily giving nothing away.

He was walking next to Big Jim fully aware how he tried to make casual conversation but in reality wanted to find out more about him. Well he would not get any of that. Suddenly an all too familiar car stopped next to them and he turned automatically towards the driver seat. What he did not expect was finding Junior on the passenger seat. He watched with narrowed eyes as he and Julia got out of the car and the four of them stood frozen to their spots and stared at each other in a heavy silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Julia was looking at him with searching blue eyes while Junior stared at him like he was the devil himself. He was not one to miss on a challenge especially not one with a crazy teenage boy. For whatever reason, Junior hated him from the first moment on. In the cabin he had been rambling around about a girl and had picked a fight with him. He honestly had acted all crazy, even know he was staring at him with eyes full of hated and challenge as if he wanted to pick a fight right there in front of everyone. Seriously, how come none had sent him to psychiatry yet? Barbie stared back at the boy with a "don't fuck with me" glare and smirked smugly as the younger boy finally looked away and walked towards the house. None could fuck with him. Barbie felt Julia's eyes on him all the way, watching him so instantly he felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Uh, maybe we should do this another time." He turned to Big Jim and throwing one last glance after Junior, he walked over to Julia.

"It is a small town, son." Big Jim said effectively stopping him on his way. Yeah, like he had not heard that today already. "And we all support the team." He added and turned on his heels to walk after Junior. What the hell he was talking about? Julia was staring after Big Jim with narrowed eyes, her suspicion evident on her face.

"What was that about?" She turned to look at him her voice heavy with disapproval. It seemed she despised Big Jim whole heartedly and was not too happy finding him with the councilman. Well he did not approve her hanging out with the crazy teenager either.

"Long story." It was all he could say, because it was true. He did not want to get involved in the manhunt to begin with but he ended up there anyway. He was not in the mood to start to explain how and why; strangely at the moment the only thing he wanted to do was going home with her, and forget all about the crappy people living in Chester's Mill for a second.

And thank God that was exactly what they had done. He was now sitting on the edge of his bed, getting off his shoes and preparing himself for a much needed shower. A small smile found its way to his lips however. Of course on the way back Julia had not been letting it go until he had told her exactly what had happened. Her disappointment over the fact he was teaming up with Big Jim had given place to admiration. As he was now undoing his shoelaces, suddenly he felt eyes on him. Even if it would not have been obvious it could have only been Julia, he would have known it was her. Simply from the way his body immediately reacted when she was near him. He looked up to find her leaning against the doorway. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. It was now a natural reaction, it happened with both of them whenever they found themselves alone in a room. She shook her head to clear her mind. He would have been lying if he had said her body's reaction to his had not filled him with pure male satisfaction.

"So, that comment that you made, about me running into the fire was aggravatingly hypocritical." She said finally.

He turned back to take off his shoes with a smile on his lips.

"No, especially considering the adventure you went on with Big Jim." Oh the distrust in her voice towards Big Jim was just obvious but he was not in the mood to talk about the Big Guy. Not when talking about her was much much more interesting.

"Yeah, but there is a difference between me and you." The slight smile never leaving his lips.

"How so?" She asked. He had all kind of funny comebacks running through his mind but he decided flirting with her would just be the wrong thing to do. They had no chance at all not even for a one night stand.

"I take off after the fire is out." He said perfectly aware his comment had a double meaning. "I mean, at least when there is somewhere to take off to." And before he could just say more, go too far down the road they were so not supposed to take, he tossed his towel above his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. But Julia did not move from the door, instead she seemed to put her foot down determined to get some answers.

"You bruised your knuckles." She said as he was about to pass her. Her comment and the undertone in her voice made him stop. He was way too aware of the fact they were standing inches away from each other, their bodies almost touching. He actually had to grab hard on the towel to prevent him to reach out for her.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes getting dark with desire as he stood so close to her. "I bruised my knuckles." he repeated his voice dropping a bit lower as his eyes draw in every part of her beautiful face.

"And you really were just passing through Chester's Mill?" she probed. "No connection to anyone here in town?" She looked like she did not notice the sparkle in the air and how it got hotter and hotter between them, but her body was reacting to his. It took him an extra effort to focus on what she was saying.

When her words finally registered in his foggy, desire filled mind he shrugged and shook his head. "Nope." A half-smile found its way to his lips. She was probing him, testing him but if he was strong enough not to give in to the desire that filled every inch of his body, it was a cakewalk not to give into her probing questions.

"Good night Julia." He said with just a bit more heat in his voice than it was appropriate. Turning on his heels he headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower, a very very cold one.

**So. Please let me know what you think! As I re-watched this episode I had to realize back at this time Barbie was still pretty much the bad guy before Julia and he only acted different with her. Which, I think is really cute (: Well please leave me reviews! Romantic in Denial, knuckles99heidi thanks for staying around for new chapters it means a lot! Luvs2Ship thanks a lot I hope you are going to like them (:**


	11. Morning after

**Well I know this a bit late upload but there were some personal things coming up. Now however the first scene of Episode 4 is done. Please let me know what you think.**

**Morning after**

(S01x04 – Part 1/5)

Barbie woke up with a good mood the next morning. The bed he slept in for three days now felt familiar and he slowly started to feel at home in the house. He made his way downstairs and was not disappointed to find Julia there.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" her answer was a bit off and he watched carefully as she turned away and massaged the back of her neck. She looked tired.

"Feeling okay?" he asked trying to sound casual but suspicion mixed with worry in his mind. Julia was a smart woman and despite the sparks flying between them last night he knew she was suspecting something. He had seen hints of it in her eyes last night not talking about her probing questions. And now the way she stood there with her back to him, he easily picked on the fact something was wrong. Either she had something in her mind and wanted to hide it from him or she wasn't feeling okay. He didn't really know which options he would have preferred.

"Yeah, it is just a headache" She said and she actually sounded a bit in pain. "I get them sometimes when I'm stressed."

"Yeah, you took the last one." He murmured as he checked on the small bottle the pills were in which she was keeping on the kitchen counter. It was empty and he didn't like the idea of her in pain at all. "Dee's Pharmacy is closed. Maybe the gas station has aspirin." He frowned for the moment forgetting his suspicion about her knowing something was off with him.

"You know this town pretty well for someone who is just passing through." Her snappy answer came immediately. He glanced up at her but she was still not looking at him.

"Dee's is not really a hard name to remember." His answer was logical and simple but he was alerted now. Finally she turned to throw a searching and thoughtful look at him before she turned away again. Barbie kept watching him like a hawk. She was definitely up to something.

"Think I'll go over to the radio station." She said her voice lacking any kind of emotion. It was obviously forced to sound even and calm. Barbie smiled fully aware she could not see it. She was smart but he wasn't stupid either. Two could play this game.

"All right, well, I'll catch a ride with you." He said and suppressed another smile as he saw her back tense in response. She wasn't pleased but he was not letting her go. Whatever she was sick or up to something he was not letting her run around on her own.

They just made their way out the house when they stopped in surprise. Half of the town was out on the streets shouting and crying angrily, some of them tossing eggs against the dome, others painting it. Barbie glanced around and realized immediately what caused the trouble; the soldiers were packing outside. They were leaving. That surprised him as well but now was not the time to think about, things were getting bad and out of control as Linda pulled her gun. The situation was just too much like it was with the Paul guy and Barbie did not want to take any chances. He hurried to Linda, sure that Julia was right behind him. She was always in the middle of action, why would it be different this time.

But it was. The next thing he knew Julia was driving away in her car, leaving him behind. Just like on the very first morning. But within these 2 days so many things changed. Back then he had thought it as a good idea, that it was better for both of them to just get the hell away from each other but now, now he just felt anger. Anger because wherever she was going, it was for sure towards danger and he was not there to protect her.

**I know this was a bit short, but promise there will be more coming up. This episode had a lot of interesting scenes a lot of emotions going on. I hope you are going to like them.**

**knuckles99heidi: thanks that review meant a lot (:**

**yas-m: I hope you are okay now! I missed your reviews as always they were all great and gave me plus energy to do the next chapters!**

**maricejayo: I promise there will be more tension in the next scenes, and I felt the same way gosh guys just kiss cuz it is obvious you belong together! (:**


	12. What do you know?

**Okay, here we go (: This is again short but Episode 4 was very intense. It was a bittersweet episode but I think at this point Barbie really started to show feelings.**

**Romantic in Denial, knuckles99heidi, yas-m, maricejayo: thank you guys for the reviews! I loved them and I hope you are going to like this small scene too (:**

**What do you know?**

(S01x04 – Part 2/5)

It seemed danger and disasters were now a constant part of their everyday under the dome. Once they solved one issue another popped up. Just like now. Barbie was in the hospital and it didn't take a genius to figure out some kind of flue broke out in the town and now more and more people were filling the rooms of the small hospital. They all had the same symptoms, fever and headache. To make himself useful he was carrying camp beds from the storage to the floors of the hospital as in no time all the beds were occupied by sick people. He and Junior were on their second round when he saw Julia sitting on one of the seats. He wasn't sure which one of them was more surprised to see each other there. Julia jumped on her feet the moment she saw him but her eyes were not bright with her usual mischievous.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped her eyes narrowing at him.

"Linda got sick, so Jim and I brought her in." He answered. "Why? What are you doing here?" he asked now worried. She was having headaches in the morning. Was she sick?

"I just brought in a friend of yours – Phil Bushey."

That made him stop dead in his track. Now her anger made sense. Somehow she found out he wasn't completely honest with her. The question was, how much and what she knew. Barbie felt another pair of eyes on them and he looked up at Junior. He was looking at him with a smirk on his face enjoying way too much that he was in trouble.

"Go on up ahead. I'll uh… I will catch up with you." He sent the younger boy on his way. He was the last person Barbie wanted to hear any potential fight. Once Junior left them he looked hesitantly at Julia. She was watching him like a hawk with narrowed eyes.

"If you have never been to Chester's Mill before, how do you know Phil?" She shot the question at him immediately.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Barbie said shaking his head. There was no way she could have found out. He was extra careful not to get near to Phil, the DJ could not have seen or recognized him anywhere. Maybe she was bluffing.

That was when she pulled something from her pocket. His map… The map where he marked the point he was meeting with Phil to get the money he owned. Damn it.

"So you went through my stuff?" He asked back challenging her.

"You lied to me about having a fight with Junior Rennie, so, yeah, I thought I would check up on maybe what else you lied about." She hissed at him.

This conversation had to end, Barbie decided. He didn't want to say anything until he knew exactly what that fucking DJ told Julia. Did she know who he was? Did she know about Peter? He couldn't talk with her until he knew exactly what she found out. So instead of answering any of her questions he passed by her and started to walk away. But she was not giving up… she was following him.

"You own me an explanation." She said, her voice broke a bit and she was breathing heavily. "Barbie, just tell me the truth!"

The truth… it was exactly what he could not tell her. Because the truth was he killed a man… he killed her husband and if she would have found out…

"Whoa, whoa!" Alice's voice drifted his way suddenly and made him turn in worry. Julia was leaning against the wall, her eyes unfocused due to fever and she could barely stand on her feet. His body urged him to go back, to help her but he made a fist and closed his eyes.

"I am okay, I just have a headache." Julia said stubbornly when it was evident she was anything but okay.

Barbie sat his jaw and forced himself to move away. It was better this way. It was just a flue, they were in a hospital, she will get antibiotics and she will be better in a few hours. And within those few hours she will be in bed and he would have the time to look for the damn ass Phil and find out what exactly she knew and if he still had a chance to explain himself. Funny how he only wanted to leave her up until now and now the only thing he did not want, was leaving her. And he was ready to do anything for that. Even if it meant walking away from her when she was sick and hoping with all his heart that she was safe here in the hospital, surrounded by nurses and trusting Alice that she would heal her until he could come back and explain himself. He just needed a bit of time to find out how and what he exactly needed to explain.

**This wasn't that easy to write. I don't like Jarbie fighting but I think this was an important step in their relationship and I always wondered why Barbie just walked away. If Julia would have gotten sick like this in Season 2 I am pretty sure none could have made Barbie walk away like this. So I think at this point Barbie was still a bit his old self, trying to cover up what he did but at the same time somehow keep Julia close.**

**So let me know what you think!**


	13. Reckless

**Hi all! I just finished with this scene. I have to admit it is one of my favorites from this episode. Here it was really clear to see Barbie was and could be dangerous. All the edges still there, but with Julia it is all gone (: So enjoy!**

**Reckless**

(S01x04 – Part 3/5)

Adrenalin was kicking in. He felt such fear and panic like never before. How stupid he was! How fucking stupid to think for just one single moment that Julia was fine in the hospital! He had had this nagging ice cold feeling creeping up his spine when Alice had told them they had an outbreak, meningitis, and that there were not enough antibiotics for everyone. It had not even been a question in his mind as he had jumped into action to get them for the town… for Julia.

Now here he was with the fucking antibiotics and he could not find her anywhere. Alice had told him Julia had not been resting in bed like she was supposed to; instead she had been walking around the floors. She really never did what she was told to do anyway…. he should have known. He never should have left her alone!

Now he was hurrying along the floor in a fanatic search for Phil. If he had said anything to her, he swore he would kill his sorry ass. He found him in one of the wheelchairs on the second floor.

"So where is Julia?" He snapped at him. No hi, no how are you. Phil looked at him with foggy eyes; he seemed really out of it.

"Not a clue man. I barely know where I am."

Barbie did not give a shit about how he was. Phil might have been barely getting out of this between life and death situation, but he was more than happy to send him back there if he was not cooperating. Looking around he put one of his feet on the wheel of the wheelchair quickly glancing around if anyone was within earshot.

"What did you tell her?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. Anyone with half a brain would shit himself but Phil seemed to be a real jackass. None could fuck with him and most importantly none could fuck around if it could cost Julia's life. With one smooth movement he kicked the wheelchair into motion; it spun around with such a force Phil had to grab hard on the arms, his cup of tea falling on the hard floor with a clash.

Barbie leaned down to pick it up, as if it would have been only an accident. He wished they were alone on the floor; he would have kicked the shit out of his sorry ass by now. Grabbing on Phil's shoulder he leaned down to him, giving the cup back to him. From outside it might have looked like a friendly gesture but his grip was iron strong on the DJ's shoulder and his eyes ice cold and promising all kind of deaths as he stared into his eyes.

"What did she ask you?"

"It is all kind of blurry but I think it was something about her husband."

Barbie's grip automatically hardened on his shoulder and he winced in pain.

"Relax it is not like he is gonna say anything about you. He is gone."

His comment made Barbie froze and all the blood left his face.

"What do you mean he is gone?" He hissed. How the fuck Phil knew it? Did Julia know it?

"Gone like gone. Like 'Adios, Peter Shumway." Phil said pulling himself from his iron grip. Barbie looked around in hesitation. Phil sounded too cool about this and it confused him.

"About a month ago, he came to me asking if I knew any hit men."

Shock after shock hit him hard. Phil was dangerously close to the truth.

"Whoa… He asked you about hit men?" This was a nightmare coming true.

"I know. Right? And I told him that crap was only in the movies. He was in a bad way." Slowly Barbie stared to relax. "He sold me his car for a steal. I told him if things were that bad, he should take the cash and buy the first bus ticket out of here and start over." The first wave of worry left Barbie. They were dangerously close to the truth but they didn't know it.

"Sorry, man. I don't know how much he owed you. You ain't getting that cash back." Phil added clearly misinterpreting his anger.

The least of his worries were cash. Now that the possibility of getting uncovered was gone, his worry and fear for Julia came back rushing into his mind and freezing his heart.

"And how much of this did you tell her?" His question might have been odd for Phil, what he would care about Julia. But if he was wondering he did not give anything away.

"It is tough to say. I … I was pretty out of it."

His answer did not help, but Barbie realized there was really nothing more he could get out of him. He patted his back with a bit more force than needed, just to make sure he remembered who he was talking to or tried to lie too. Turning on his heels he hurried away. Now he only needed to find Julia.

**So that was it for now. I hope you liked it! Two more to go from this episode! **

**Romantic In Denial, knuckles99heidi, yas-m, maricejayo, Guest: Thank you guys for reading this, and loving it! I love your comments! (:**


	14. Where are you?

**Happy Friday to everyone! (: Here you go with the next scene from Episode 4. I hope you are going to like it! As always I am really grateful for all the reviews. You have no idea how they inspirit me to write more! knuckles99heidi, Romanric In Denial, yas-m: you guys are the best!**

**Where are you?**

(S01x04 – Part 4/5)

He checked every single corner of the fucking damn hospital. Every storage room, every floor even the toilets. Nothing. Julia was nowhere to be found. Junior was outside the hospital unloading the tracks and that was exactly where Barbie was heading. Junior was on watch when he and Big Jim left so he had to know where Julia disappeared to or at least he could confirm she did not leave. Because she just could not. They were under a damn quarantine. And quarantine meant no coming in or going out the last time he checked. Still, an ice cold, terrible feeling was slowly creeping up his spine, his chest tightened with fear.

"Hey. Have you seen Julia?" He asked the moment he saw Junior, anticipation evident in his voice.

"Why? Did she wise up and ditch you?" The young boy's voice was full with venom. Barbie was not in the mood and had no time to play whatever sick _I am better man than you are _game Junior wanted to play now. He needed to find Julia.

"She needs antibiotics. When's the last time you saw her?" Barbie asked completely ignoring his comment. He leaned against the door his eyes running around their surroundings, half expecting Julia to show up from behind one of the cars.

"Couple hours ago. She kept asking about a cabin." Junior shrugged and Barbie's blood ran cold. He was not up to play Junior's games. He knew about the cabin, hell he had picked a fight with him exactly there and taking into consideration his nature Barbie was sure he would not miss up on a chance to get him into trouble and turn Julia against him.

"What'd you tell her?" He asked taking a few dangerous steps closer to the younger boy.

"I just mentioned the place I saw you a couple of days ago." His voice dripped with satisfaction and he was grinning at him with a smug smile. Under any other circumstances Barbie would have hit some sense into his smug, egoistic, cruel head but now was not the time.

"Give me the keys to your truck." He said forcefully. It was really rather an order.

"No." Junior's smug answer just made his blood boil.

"Hey." He said stepping close up to him, and glaring hard into his eyes to grab his full attention. This was not about his dislike towards him or his childish competition. He needed to understand that.

"Now, she left on your watch. She is sick and she will die out there, so give me the keys to your truck." Barbie said with a calm and even voice. He used pure facts and logic trying to make him think with his mind instead of his ego. He had no time to get into a fight but God helped him, if Junior caused any more trouble or delay he would just do that. They did not have the time damn it. Barbie narrowed his eyes and hoped the young boy got the message. If he was not cooperating, he would teach him another lesson right there in the parking lot. After a few moments of tense silence, Junior finally held out the keys rolling his eyes in annoyance. Barbie grabbed them, throwing one last deathly glare at him and run towards the car.

All the way to the cabin he was driving like a mad man. He knew Julia, he knew she would be there and he prayed to God, she would be all right. His heart skipped a beat the moment he saw her car in front of the cabin and when he opened the door his heart sank. She was laying on the floor; her pure, white skin paler than usual and shining with sweat from her high fever. Her pulse was weak and she was breathing heavily. She murmured Peter's name and instead of the usual pang of jealous he felt fear. She was hallucinating, they didn't have much time; she needed antibiotics. Every fiber in his body urged him to move to get her to the hospital. Nothing else mattered, not what she had found out, not if she had found out that he had killed Peter, nothing. All that he cared about, all that his universe centered around at that moment was her safety.

Without hesitation he dropped on his knees and took her into his arms to carry her to the car. She was so light and her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her face was buried into his neck. How he had been craving for this intimate touch, how he had wanted nothing else than feel her arms around him but in his fantasies it happened under a way different circumstances.

He drove back to the hospital without any care about speed limit, he pushed down on the gas as hard as he could. All the way to the hospital he was gently murmuring to her that everything was okay, that she would be okay. She was not answering, she probably did not even hear him at all but he could not help it. Talking to her like this, it calmed his raging nerves.

When they finally arrived to the hospital he snapped at every nurse who got into his way. He spat out commands to empty a whole room for her and to find Alice. When they finally jumped into action and gave her that fucking antibiotics, slower than a goddamn snail, he sat down next to her bed and waited. Waited for those incredible blue eyes to finally open again.

**Yes only one more left. This episode was really intense a lot thing happened and it was obviously a down part for Jarbie, but we all know they can't be without each other ;)**


	15. Your sorry

**First of all thank you again for the amazing reviews! This is the last scene of Episode 4 and it was very very hard to write this one. It was simply I think a very important moment in Jarbie's relationship and also so sad… I don't know if I managed to capture it well enough but I tried!**

**Your sorry**

(S01x04 – Part 5/5)

And he waited a whole hour not moving even one inch from her bedside. He listened to her slow, even breathing and thought about all that had happened during the last few days. He glanced aside, deep in thoughts. They definitely needed to sort out some things like Phil and the cabin and he still didn't know what she knew.

"Was that you?" Her voice, soft and tired, drifted to him like the sweetest music. He turned to her bed his pounding heart finally slowing down. She was awake, she was okay. He forced himself to stay still on his seat however. They had parted earlier on not the best terms because of the whole Phil issue and now with the cabin story, he didn't know where they stood. He watched as she laid with her back to him, her head turned slightly his way but she did not look at him.

"Was that me what?" He asked with carefully even tone.

"Was that you who saved my life?" She asked. Her voice lacked any kind of emotions.

He honestly didn't know how to answer that question. Was he saving her life? On a very basic level yes, he had found her and brought her to the hospital. But also he and his lies were the reasons she ended up in the cabin, far far away from any medical attention. Also simply the fact that he was not able to leave her alone, even after what he did to her husband…

Julia turned to her back but did not look at him instead she stared at the ceiling. Barbie folded his arms in front of his chest and down casted his eyes. There was no good way to answer her question but it seemed she was not expecting one either.

"I learned about Peter in that cabin."

Now that got his attention and he glanced up at her. It was the moment of truth. Oddly he felt no worry or fear of what would happen if she found out he had killed Peter. No, what he feared was that she would not ever want to see him again.

"We are broke; he emptied our accounts." She started to say, her voice still emotionless. Maybe it was still the effect of the pills and antibiotics she got. Barbie watched her carefully.

"And the house is in foreclosure." Well that was some deep shit Peter guy was in. No wonder he could not pay him, well Maxine, up.

"So, what were you all into?" Julia asked finally turning to him but now he found it difficult to look into her eyes.

"Drugs?" On that he let out a smile but it lacked any true happiness or amusement. He looked away, his eyebrow twitching like they usually did when he found himself in a situation he rather would have avoided or didn't know how to handle. The silence was heavy between them and he felt Julia's eyes burning a hole into his head. He owned her some kind of answers. He needed to be honest, she deserved it after all the lies Peter was telling her. He took several deep breaths before he looked out the window to focus on something, anything else than her burning eyes.

"When I got out of the military, I did uh…" He turned back to face her. Now was the time to tell the truth. But the moment their eyes met he felt it stuck in his throat. "I had a bunch of odd jobs." _Understatement._ He glanced at the ground. It was easier without looking at her. "Uh… I was a line cook. Constructions." He took another deep breath. "And then, um…" Fuck this was harder than he had thought. "Then I linked up with a bookie out of Westlake." There, it was out. He glanced up to see her reaction.

"Taking bets?" She asked frowning. Yeah, not exactly on that part of the table...

"Making sure the people paid what they owed." There, since they were being honest, she needed to know. He tried to put it the nicest way possible. He could see as she frowned and her mind tried to make sense to his words. He saw the exact moment she understood. She turned away from him immediately.

"You are an enforcer." She sounded disappointed and cold. He felt an urge to try to make it somehow better…. to explain better, to take away its edge.

"Guys like Phil owed… and then they paid up, and most of the time, it's like that." He was not the evil himself, he was only fighting when he had to. If people paid he was not hurting anyone.

"Peter never gambled." Julia said not even listening to his explanation. She sounded unsecure and as she turned to him with utterly lost eyes he made a decision. It was time she was seeing everything clear, not just him or who he was, but that husband of hers too. First of all she deserved the truth. And a selfish part of him just wanted to make her see Peter was not an innocent little angel either. He was lying to her for God knows how long. So he took out his mobile and pushed the replay button.

'I've got the cash, but my wife's home. Meet me at the other spot.' the voice recorder gave back Peter's voice. Julia frowned.

"It's his voice mail from five days ago." Barbie added leaning slightly forward. Julia turned to him and her eyes were so uncertain, so unsecure, he felt like kicking himself all over again for lying to her. Her husband did nothing else but lied to her and she deserved honesty.

"So, where is he now?" Her question made him look away again. The truth… she needed to know the complete truth.

"Please." She begged with a broken voice and Barbie looked at her again. Inside of him there was a whole war going on. If he kept it as a secret, maybe now that she knew Peter wasn't a saint either, they maybe could have a chance… but that would be built on lies and she deserved the truth but if he told her…

"I have to know." She was at the edge of tears and it broke his heart. He stared into her eyes. Yes, he needed to be completely honest… He took a deep breath and looked away.

"He must have taken off. You know that happens sometimes. Some of these guys, they get in so deep, and…" He was lying… again… but God helped him he did not want to lose her. Maybe, just maybe they could start something but even if not, maybe she would be able to still look into his eyes and not hate him. "you know, they skip town."

She was staring at the ceiling again and no matter how much he wanted her to look at him, she did not move. If only she would say something…

"I am sorry." he murmured and his voice sounded broken even to his own ears. He was sorry. Truly sorry about not telling her sooner and about him being a selfish beast and lying yet again. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not even now.

"You are sorry?" Julia cracked out in disbelieve and turned to face him again. Her eyes were flat and emotionless. "I let you stay in my house." He could not bear her eyes on him. She was right.

"I trusted you." She added and he looked back at her. She was hurt, and he was one of the reasons for her pain. He was an asshole he knew that but when she turned away and talked again, her next words cut deep into his heart. "Your sorry means nothing to me."

"When I get back home, you better be gone." She added after a moment. He stared into space. She was right of course. He was a piece of shit he did not deserve better; he absolutely did not deserve her. But it still hurt like hell… This was it; this was the end of something that had never even started yet, something that could have never worked anyway. Taking a deep breath he stood up and left her room. He would walk away, he would leave her alone… For her shake.

**As I mentioned I am not sure if it was good enough… Let me know what you think! **

**knuckles99heidi, Romantic In Denial, Luvs2Ship, yas-m: guys thank you for the support! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**


	16. Car

**Hi guys! So we start up with episode 5. It will have 4 scenes. Actually as I was re-watching this episode I had to realize Barbie said it was almost a week since the some came down. Which also meant he and Julia spent a few days away from each other. **

**Someone asked if I was using the dialogs from the show. The answer is yes, I am using those. (:**

**Car**

(S1x05 – Part 1/4)

Barbie couldn't even remember how many times he had slept in his car during the past four years. Probably more than he cared to admit. Sometimes alone, sometimes with one of the one night stands. He had never really cared or minded. The car was basically his home. It actually reflected its owner. It was a nice car from the outside but total messed up and empty from inside. And now it stood broken a few feet from the dome. And so was he.

Sleeping in his car has been something he was used to, up until now. Now, after those few nights he had spent in the bed in Julia's house, the car seemed uncomfortable, cold and lonely. Just as his old life seemed to be. The dome had changed something in his life, he got stuck in the town, he had to spend days with the same people, something he was not used to and he started to care. But it did not change him. Julia did. She made him feel uncomfortable about his old life and he was pretty sure even if the dome was to magically disappear, he wouldn't be able to go back to it.

Those thoughts kept him awake in the past few days and were his sole company. After Julia had kicked him out, he camped outside in his car trying to make some sense to his messed up life. To what he actually felt about her. The separation might have been hard, but it helped him sort out all the confusing feelings. With her nearby the sexual tension was just too much to think clearly. At twilight he finally fell asleep.

"Oh my God there is more!" A voice, Norrie's voice, drifted his way waking him from his light slumber. She sounded excited about something. Blinking a few times to chase what was left from the sleepiness he got carefully out of the car to check what was going on. Joe and Norrie were standing in front of the dome in complete awe.

True to be told he was not in the mood to talk with anyone at the moment, especially not with over excited teenagers. Norrie and Joe were curious kids and he did not want them to see too much of his inside troubles after what had happened a few days before with Julia and him so he hid his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Barbie?" Joe turned his way in surprise. He was a smart kid, his eyes were burning with curiosity and Barbie could see all his questions swimming through his eyes; why he was so early there at the edge of the Dome and what he was doing in his broken car. But one glance at his carefully guarded face and hidden eyes made the young boy gulp back all those questions.

"What is this?" Barbie asked as he walked up next to the kids staring at the dome in wonder as well. There were butterflies. Hundreds or even thousands of butterflies covering the outside of the dome.

"Isn't it amazing?" Norrie said with a smile. Barbie wasn't sure if amazing had been the word he would have used. Odd, creepy or strange were a better fit. There were only very few things under the damn dome he would have called amazing and a swarm of butterflies were definitely not on the list.

Slowly he lifted his hand to touch the dome. On the other side the butterflies flapped their wings and flew away. At the same time a guard turned their way. It was surprising as hell that he was actually looking at them when they had been ignoring them ever since the dome came down.

Norrie carefully lifted her hand for a wave, smiling tentatively at him. Barbie rolled his eyes and was about to remind her that the soldiers were under order not to communicate with them when to his utter shock the soldier just lifted his hand and waved back with a nervous half-smile before he turned away.

"Huh." The day before he had called the day of disaster. Today seemed to be the day of shock. "These guys are suddenly paying attention to us?" He asked none in particular. There was something very strange going on.

"Look. They are bussing in more soldiers?" Norrie pointed at the busses getting closer to the dome.

"No, civilians" Barbie said after one quick glance at the busses. They seemed actually like tourist buses.

Just as he said that, people, normal citizens, were getting off of the busses. Men and women, younger and older ones.

"Hey! That is Frank!" Joe suddenly called out pointing excitedly at one of the young boys looking around hesitantly as he stepped closer to the dome.

"Who?" Norrie asked lifting her eyebrows.

"My cousin. He went away to college before the dome came down." Joe explained.

"Okay, it's been nearly a week since this thing came down. Military hasn't let anybody near here." Barbie stated the facts. This was making no sense. He used to be in military, he understood their logic, this step? This he did not understand at all. "So why bus the families in now?" He asked out load not really expecting any answers.

"Haven't you ever been to camp?" Norrie asked with a half-smile. Barbie turned to her with a deep frown on his forehead. "They are finally giving us our own visitors' day." She explained.

That shocked him yet again. Visitors' day? What? Why? From a military point of view this was making no sense at all. What the hell was going on?

**Okay I know there wasn't any Julia in this chapter but still I think the fight they had and the days they spent separated, was an important step that changed a lot for both of them. Without it I don't know if they would have ended up together. So let me know what you think!**

**knuckles99heidi: Am happy you liked it! (:**

**maricejayo: Coming soon!**

**newtonks: I missed your reviews! Happy to know you still like them (:**

**Romantic In Denial: Thank you! I can't wait to get to the kissing part ;)**


	17. Someone better

**Slowly but surely we are getting closer to the kissing scene (: This whole episode is really hard to write actually. So many things are happening and so many emotions, fear about dying, Julia and Barbie not really having the time to discuss their "fight" but in crisis still working together. So yeah it was not easy but I tried my best!**

**Once again thank you Romantic in Denial, knuckles99heidi, yas-m, thank you guys for the reviews!**

**Someone better**

(S01x05 – Part2/4)

Barbie was standing at one side of the bridge watching the swarm of people who gathered before the dome. They were happy and excited about the opportunity to finally see their families. It was only the sixth day since the dome came down but it seemed like forever. They went through already so much during the past week that their lives before the dome seemed to be like a completely different life. It was also the third day since the outbreak and since Barbie had seen Julia. She was avoiding him and frankly he had been avoiding everyone too. She was angry and pissed at him and she had every right to be. Still as he stood there with all the people around him he was looking around searching the mass for those red curls. And sure enough she was there. His heart skipped a bit at her sight and his eyes followed her every move, taking in her beautiful face. She was staring at the dome and at the people outside the dome looking for something… for someone.

Barbie sat his jaw. God was she beautiful. He almost forgot how much. He quickly looked her up and down to see if she was okay. She seemed to be healthy; no sign of the flu thank God. She was now talking with Linda and did not seem to notice him. Which was a good thing. They were after all bad for each other. At least he was bad for her. Throwing one last glance at her he turned back around to watch the people around the dome, making sure nothing went down the hill like it usually did in this damn town.

"Barbie." That voice… the sound of his name from those lips. Even though he did not see her for days it had exactly the same effect on him as it had the first time she called out for him. Though her voice was now more careful, less trusting. Still it did not change the fact his body reacting to her voice immediately. Slowly and carefully he turned around and walked up next to her all the way avoiding her eyes.

"Have you seen him?" The question was like a dagger to his heart. Of course she did not want to talk with him. She was only interested in one thing. "Peter." she added. Exactly… The dead husband was never leaving them alone.

"I know that nothing that I'm gonna say is gonna make up for the fact that I…" he trailed off his hands carefully hidden in his pockets before they on their own accord decided to reach out for her. He never had the right and he definitely did not have the right now to do that. "that I should have told you the truth sooner." Maybe they could however still talk this through now after a few days of separation. He would keep his distance if that was what she wanted but he wished they could part on good terms.

"You are right. But I don't blame you for my husband's bad decisions." That made him feel a bit better and he dared to hope they could after all talk it through. Maybe not right now, but after the Visitor's Day. "And if you really want to make it up to me, just keep an eye out for him." Finally their glance met but both of their eyes were carefully guarded not letting any emotions through.

Barbie nodded in agreement. He could keep an eye out for that guy, but he would never show up. He was about to ask her how she felt, to start a normal conversation but suddenly Julia bolted from his side. She ran towards the dome, her body vibrating tension. Surprised he turned the way she was heading to. There stood a woman waving to her with a sad smile. Barbie narrowed his eyes. She didn't seem to have any resemblance to Julia and was a bit too nervous. She definitely did not act like a family member but then who was she? The stranger showed Julia some kind of paper and a few minutes later Julia was already heading away from the dome. She seemed to be confused, lost and disappointed. As she got closer to him her eyes reflected hurt. Wait…Was she crying? Worry gripped his heart immediately.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked when she was next to him. He wasn't sure if she would actually stop or tell him anything. Not after the whole lying history but he was grateful when she did. She was staring ahead into space for a long moment before she finally let out a sigh.

"That was my sister-in-law." She said slowly.

"What did she say?" Barbie asked more worried about Julia than what that woman really said.

"She showed me a letter that she got from my husband. It said 'I know this is confusing but all I can say is sorry. Tell Julia she deserves better'." She said, her voice trembling just a bit, her eyes glittered with unshed tears and anger. "Guy didn't even have the balls to send his own Dear John letter." She added lifting her head just a bit to gather her pride before she walked away.

Barbie stared after her for once lost about what to do. He did not have the right to go after her, he hurt her just as Peter did and the guy was right for once. She deserved someone better. That however did not prevent him from wanting nothing else but go after her, take her in his arms and comfort her. He closed his eyes and made a fist in frustration. It was the right thing to do to let her walk away but it was fucking damn hard.

**This was it for today. I hope you liked it! More is coming soon.**


	18. Hero?

**Thank you guys for following this story! I gave a bit gas with this chapter. I obviously can't wait to get to the next episode and to the happier part ;)**

**Also I find it interesting everyone is already seeing Barbie as a hero and well we all know he sees himself anything but a hero.**

**Hero?**

(S01x05 – Part 3/4)

After talking with that soldier from outside the dome with the help of Dodee suddenly it all started to make sense for Barbie. The butterflies, the Visitors' day, the reverend bubbling about MOAB, everything. They were well… fucked up. This was it, the end. Dodee was not taking it easy and as she was running to Big Jim for help, for solution, Barbie slowly walked towards them still in shock. No matter what, there was no solution, there was no survival from this. He was once in military, there was no hiding, nowhere to run from the Mather of All Bombs. He slowly got closer to Dodee and Big Jim and even before he saw Julia he sensed her nearby. By the time he stopped next to them, Dodde had already told Big Jim about what she had heard. Linda and Julia surrounded them frowning in worry. After he confirmed the shocking news, after it became clear it was true, that they planned to throw MOAB at them at 1.15, in less than 3 hours, everything happened fast. Julia suggested the old cement factory as a gathering point. It had under earth tunnels, the best chance they got for survival. They all went on their separated ways, Julia to the radio station to announce the news, Linda and him to the cement factory to turn it as safe as possible in the little time they had.

He was just finishing setting up some sort of lamp that could give them light… for as long as they needed it, when he felt the unmistakable tingling of his body telling him Julia was nearby.

"You almost finished batting down the hatches?" Her voice came from behind just as he put the cables together and light filled the rooms and tunnels.

"Yeah." He murmured. People were filling the old cement factory; some of them worried, some of them afraid but all of them hoping for the best.

"For what it is worth." he added his voice flat as he turned to her. She was watching him with intense eyes. "Julia, when that missile breaks through here…" he trailed off and he was not disappointed when she gave him a small smile in understanding.

"I know." They just stared into each other's eyes in a silent understanding. For a moment it felt like the last few days did not happen, like the fight between them had never happened. But it didn't matter anymore. They were dead in about 20 minutes. Barbie sighed and turned to grab his backpack.

"Hey. Dodee told me how you got the story." She said following him. "Said the soldier started talking when you showed him some sort of coin?" She asked watching his every move and gesture carefully. She was one curious little thing. But the question was if she seriously wanted to know or if it was only the journalist talking from her. Were they really back to being okay? She said she was not blaming him for Peter's mistakes but did she really forgive him for not telling the truth? He suddenly realized he wanted that. He wanted them to be okay. He was also very aware of the fact they were standing only inches from each other, his body reacting to hers as it always did. That sexual tension didn't go anyway during the last days… actually it got more intense. He could not take his eyes from hers and unconsciously he was biting down on his lips. God did he want to kiss her.

"I-I'm not asking on the record." She said, her voice shaking just a bit too. "Just you and me." She added her eyes flicking to his lips making him glance away before he lost all his control over his body. He took a deep breath. Okay, they needed to focus on something else than each other before he did something she might regret.

"That guy that we met. He probably only talked to us 'cuz he thinks I am…" He said looking everywhere but at her but ended up taking the risk to glance at her. Yeah, he was waaaaay too aware of her. He took a sobering breath and glanced away. "some kind of hero."

Julia watched him carefully. "You are not?" The question was so innocent, so honest he had to look back at her. She truly believed even after she found out he was lying even after everything, that he was a hero. That was appealing really, and the way her eyes shone bright up at him….The air started to charge between them yet again. Partly because they needed distraction and partly because he wanted to share something with her – however odd that was taken the fact he had never liked to share anything about himself with anyone – he started to talk.

"One of my deployments in Iraq, um…" He shifted from one foot to the other. It was hard to talk about it. He had never told it before to anyone. But he wanted her to know, he wanted her to know everything about him. He wanted _her_… and not just for one night for a few hours… No, first time in his life he wanted someone for real. It was a cruel joke from fate that they only had minutes left. He shook his head and taking strength from her warm eyes he continued. "my unit helped rescue a captured soldier from insurgents after her company had been killed by small arms fire."

"God." Julia whispered.

Barbie took another deep breath. Here it came, the truth. "The insurgents captured that soldier. They didn't kill her company." He stared into her eyes. God it was fucking hard to tell the truth. To say out loud one of the ugliest and most horrible thing that had happened with him in military. Yet again her warm eyes gave him the strength he needed. "We did." He almost whispered.

"We were on patrol. All of a sudden someone starts shooting at us and it's not until the dust clears that we realize…We had just shot up our own side." She said nothing, her emotions carefully guarded. Still he kept talking. He wanted her to know the absolute truth, wanted her to know he was not lying to her anymore.

"We killed every soldier except the one that the enemy hauled off." He finished with a sigh. There that was the story with every terrible details of it. "Maybe this is how I deserve to go." He glanced up a sad smile playing on his lips. Fate was an ugly bitch. He looked back at her. "More friendly fire." With that he grabbed his backpack and walked away from her. He needed time to calm down after he had told her everything and he was sure she needed time to digest it as well. He was no hero, far far away from it. And now she also knew it.

**At this point I realized Barbie and Julia started to get back to where they were before the whole flu issue. The challenging thing is that they found their way back to each other pretty fast and as we all know, they ended up soon after in a relationship so very intense feelings again mixed with everything else that was going on around them. Challenging, the whole Episode 5 is challenging (:**

**Romantic in Denial, knuckles99heidi, yas-m, newtonks: thanks so much for the reviews they really made me finish this next part faster!**


	19. Becoming a hero

**With this scene Episode 5 is finished (: It is much longer than the usual chapters but I hope you are going to like it. **

**Becoming a hero**

(S01x05 – Part4/4)

Barbie was sitting on one of the beds at the corner a few feet away from the group of people watching as families and friends were sitting together talking quietly among each other and hoping against all odds that they would survive the next hour. He pressed his lips together in a tight line. Only few of them knew how small their chances actually were. He glanced at his left in time to see Phil putting music on. The tunes of Beethoven filled the air and Barbie suppressed a smile. He never would have guessed Phil liked classic music. He watched as the DJ looked around in content. Barbie took a deep breath leaning against the wall. These were their last minutes and even though he was sure no matter what he did now, he would end up in hell; God knows he had done enough terrible things to deserve it; he decided he needed to make some amends.

"Phil" he called out. The DJ turned his way, his eyes guarded and mistrusting, his steps careful as he slowly approached him. He could not blame him; their last meeting at the hospital wasn't the friendliest one. Actually neither of their meetings was.

"Beethoven?" He asked to start an easy enough conversation.

"Keeps the folk mellow." Phil answered with a half-smile and his shoulders dropped losing its tension. Barbie looked at his profile a moment longer before making up his mind and leaning down to take something from his backpack.

"Got something for you." He said and stood up, holding an old watch out for him.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked completely astonished as he carefully took the watch from his hand.

"It is your watch." Barbie said matter of factly as if it would explain everything.

"It is my grandfather's watch." Phil corrected frowning not completely understanding what was going on.

"Yeah, I figured it probably had some sentimental value." Barbie said with a half-smile.

"I bet on the Browns, Barbie. That is losing, fair and square." Phil was looking at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. He was completely lost and confused.

"Well, maybe I am getting out of that line of work. Good luck Phil." Barbie said finally, folding his arms in front of his chest. And he meant it. He started to turn sentimental, maybe because of the death lurking close by, maybe because of the fact he had told Julia one of his most feared secret… Maybe because he against all odds wished he could be the hero he had never been and he never would be but one that everyone seemed to think he was.

As Phil walked away still not completely understanding what was going on, Barbie looked around and was not really surprised when his eyes landed on Julia. She was sitting alone, her knees pulled up as she drunk something from a plastic cup. And like ever since he had met her, his body started to move her way on its own accord but this time he stopped fighting against the invisible force pulling him to Julia. They only had minutes left, why fight the inevitable.

She looked up way before he reached her, proving his theory it was not just him who could feel whenever she was nearby. She could feel his presence too.

"Last call?" She asked and poured another cup of wine as he sat down next to her. "An editor gave me this bottle after my first byline. Been looking for a good excuse to drink it ever since." She added and offered the cup to him.

He took it from her putting the cup to his nose inhaling the sweet smell of the wine. He pulled one leg up resting his left arm on his knee as he glanced up to her. "It worth the wait?" He asked finally.

"It is horrible." Julia said with a half-smile and he had to laugh on that taking a sip from it. "My bosses always hate me." She added rolling her eyes.

They sat in silence for a moment before she stated to talk again. "You know, I still miss Chicago, but… Peter always said I would grow to love this place."

They were sitting there next to each other in a comfortable silence and things seemed to be easy again between them. It felt just so right and natural being with her as it was before the flu, as it always had been since they met.

"Where do you think he is now? Some flophouse in Vegas?" Julia asked suddenly and Barbie turned away in a slight annoyance. They were never going to get free from Peter's ghost…

"Julia…" It was all he could say. He did not want to spend the last of their minutes talking about Peter.

"Well, I made my peace with it." She said and for a moment her voice sounded as if she actually meant it. "Besides, maybe he was right. You know, I didn't understand the place before the dome came down. But now after everything we have been through…" Barbie stared at her in surprise. She sounded for the first time really in peace with the whole Peter situation. He also couldn't help but pick up on the way she trailed off. _After everything they have been through._ They who? The town or… "I am glad I got to be part of it." She said finally taking the cup from his hands and taking a sip herself.

Barbie was thinking hard about what he was about the say next. He wanted to make amends, he told Julia his deepest secret from military time and he wanted to tell her his other secret… the biggest one he had. She deserved to know. He had to tell her what really happened with Peter.

"Julia there is something that you need to hear." He started with heavy heart.

"You don't have to say anything." She shook her head but Barbie lifted his hand.

"No, no you don't understand…" but before he could have said anything he was interrupted by Alice and Caroline.

"Help! Please! Please we need help! Has anyone seen our daughter?" Caroline shouted in panic around.

Julia and Barbie moved at the same time, jumping from where they were sitting and running to the desperate couple.

"Alice?" Julia was the first to get to them. "I saw your daughter at Visitors' Day." She said.

"So did we but then she took off." Alice nodded her voice breaking with worry.

"And we-we haven't seen her or her friend, Joe since." Caroline added her eyes running around the room just in case the teenagers were there.

"I-I am going back out there." Alice shouted suddenly and turned on her heels to run back up but the guards stepped in her way immediately effectively stopping her. All the while Barbie stood a few steps behind them watching carefully with his hands on his hips half-inserted in who will win the fight of wills.

Julia spun around suddenly catching his attention and he barely had time to grab her elbow as she hurried past him.

"Whoa, whoa. Where… where are you going?" He asked pulling her closer to him. She was up to something and he might have not really cared whether Alice and Carline in the end managed to get out he did care a lot about what Julia was up to and where she was heading.

"When I followed Junior down here a few days ago we found another way out. We gotta find those kids." She said and hurried away. Barbie followed close behind. Partly because he actually did care about those two noisy teenagers but mostly because the thought of letting Julia leave his sight and letting her face death alone was something he could simply not accept. Ever…

-0-0-0

They were driving around the empty town looking for the kids. Chester's Mill looked like a real ghost town. The streets, the park and the houses all empty and deserted. Unfortunately there were no signs of Joe or Norrie either. Barbie glanced down at his watch. It was 1.13. They had exactly two minutes left. _What would you do if you knew it was your last day?_ His comrades used to play around with that question. Now he only had 2 minutes left. And what was he doing? Driving around the empty streets of a town he didn't really know about up until 6 days ago; looking for two kids. A sarcastic smile found its way on his lips. _Just like a hero would do._ Still he did not mind. There was actually no other place where he would have rather been and that was because of the amazing woman sitting next to him. If he was about to die, he wanted it to happen when he was next to someone who had such an impact on his life he could not even imagine was possible before. Julia tamed him. Her presence changed the beast in him into a real hero. Within those few days, even without her realizing it, she had changed him into a better man.

"Julia." He trailed off as she stopped the car. They had exactly one minute left.

"I know." She said, her eyes fixed on the horizon. Barbie watched her profile, wanting her beautiful face to be the last thing he saw. Suddenly a bright white light blinded them, making them close their eyes. There was silence for a moment as both of them opened their eyes again in surprise and shock. They were alive. How? Barbie felt his mind going blank. It was not possible. He glanced at Julia, she was staring ahead with wide eyes as well.

"How?" She muttered finally in disbelieve.

"I have no idea." Barbie said honestly looking around fanatically. Everything seemed to be as it was one minute before. As if the bright light, as if the bomb would not have happened at all.

"Do you think it disappeared?" She asked turning to him her eyes still wide with shock. He looked at her and did not have to say a thing. Julia started the car and they drove up to the edge of street where the dome started.

They got out of the car at the same time and slowly, carefully made their way to the Dome. Outside everything was ruined, everything was either black or grey and everything was destroyed. Up until the dome.

"Oh my God." Julia whispered beside him barely audible. She was echoing his exact thoughts. This was insane. It went against every logic, every rule he had known up until now. She stopped a few steps away from the dome watching him carefully as he walked up to it.

Slowly and hesitantly he lifted his left hand to touch it. It was there. The fucking damn thing was still there, smooth and intact as if the bomb had never happened.

Barbie made a fist and pressed his lips so tight they all but vanished. His fist made contact with the dome and he was pushing with all of his strength against it, his frustration making his eyes fire up in anger until he let his hand slip down. He stood there broken his shoulders dropped. They were truly stuck now. None, not even the military could destroy this thing. They might not have died, but their lives were over, none could save them. The feeling of lost and desperation filled his whole body making him angry and he felt like punching something until his knuckles were bruised and red from blood.

Suddenly he felt Julia stepping up next to him, her shoulder barely touching his as she slipped her hand into his. The gesture surprised the hell out of him but it was more than welcomed. That small touch, that small gesture unfroze his heart, chased away the desperation, anger and violation that filled his body moments before and replaced them with warmth and care. Maybe… maybe not everything was lost yet. He glanced outside again, gripping hard on her hand to make sure she was real and to reconnect with his other side. The one that did not want to solve every problem with a fight, the one that dared to hope and love and who had the potential to turn into a hero instead of the villain. They needed to survive this. He wanted to make sure they did… for her. Because she deserved better.

**Next will be finally the Episode 6! Can't wait to get there!**

**yas-m: I think so too. I don't think Barbie ever told anyone else about what happened in Iraq. Funny how he started to open up to her even before they actually got together.**

**Romantic In Denial: Agreed, Barbie is just so perfect (:**

**knuckles99heidi: Thank you! I am happy if you think so, it was pretty hard to write it.**

**newtonks: Actually before I started to write these one-shots, I wasn't paying so much attention to those feelings either. But now I just love them so much more!**

**maricejayo: Actually, I wish I could see into Julia's head as well. ):**


	20. Aftershock

**So finally Episode 6 is here! I have drafted all scenes there is going to be 3. When was watching this one I realized Jarbie was again one team, moving together, working together (: I don't know how much Barbie and Julia could actually follow their own feelings but with all the chaos going around I am pretty sure they just acted on impulse.**

**Aftershock**

(S01x06 – Part1/3)

They stood there staring at the dome in silence for minutes or hours it was hard to say. Everything was destroyed outside. Nothing had survived… except the dome. The contrast was huge between the grey and dead outside world and the green, healthy inside one. Her hand was soft in his but she held it tightly for both support and security. Barbie reflexively squeezed back. He was no hero but he would protect her, no matter what. Sometimes later they heard noises from the street which was running parallel to the one they were standing. They looked at each other and in a silent agreement made their way to the group of people gathered in front of the dome. The people swarmed around the dome where it crossed the street blocking their way. Everyone was touching and caressing it in disbelieve. As they got closer Barbie saw Joe and Norrie approaching the dome in shock. He felt a wave of relief washing through him. The kids seemed to be fine.

"Hey, you guys okay?" He asked catching the teenagers' attention as he and Julia made their way to them.

"We saw the missile hit the dome." Norrie said turning to them her eyes shining with confusion.

"Didn't even put a dent on it." Joe added turning back to the dome gaping at it.

"What's it made of if a bomb couldn't blow it up?" Norrie asked none in particular. It was obvious they were all scared and Barbie could not blame them for it. What they were seeing in front of them was fucking impossible.

"She is right. How is that possible?" Julia turned now to him. She stood firmly next to him but her eyes gave her away. She was just as scared as the others. Her voice trembled just the slightest bit.

"I don't know. Nothing about this thing makes any sense." Barbie said shaking his head in disbelieve as he took in the dome again. It stood there as the day before, as if the whole bomb thing had not happened at all.

"You can say that again. Still smooth as a baby's butt." Ollie, one of the farmer guy said more than annoyed.

Big Jim arrived just at that moment, sending everyone away from the dome and took over the charge yet again. Barbie and Julia took a few steps away from the group immediately pulling out from under Big Jim's control. But still they heard as Linda arrived and announced that the Reverend had died. People started to panic. About all the deaths happening, about food, about electricity. They needed answers or a fight could easily break out. Barbie had been in similar situations before, in Iraq, when people started to panic and turned against each other, all of them only caring about themselves about surviving the hell. Those fights were the ugliest one… people killing people in panic.

"Honestly, I am a little scared." Julia murmured next to him. "What happens when we run out of everything? What do we do then?" She sounded calm but her body was tense next to his. She was worried and afraid and he wished he could confirm her. He wished he could turn to her and tell her everything was going to be all right but her questions were valid and her fair was real.

"I don't know." Barbie said finally but he was about to do something, anything to save the situation, to save the town from itself. First they needed to do something to calm the people down. He turned away from the dome and started to walk to where Joe and Norrie had left with Alice and Caroline earlier. He wanted to ask the teenagers what they exactly saw maybe that would give them some kind of clue about what was going on. He could feel Julia following his lead right behind him. They could take her car to find the kids faster. Distantly he heard Linda stating her walkie was not working and it did not get any frequency. Great, another mystery, exactly what they needed... He was just passing by Linda and Big Jim when she called out to him.

"Hey, Barbie, till I can reach my deputies…" She started as they stopped a few feet from the group of worried people. "I am gonna need another hand." She said holding out a police badge to him.

Barbie took it from her. It was heavy on his palm. Police badge… The irony did not go unmissed by him. He was, if anything then opposite to a policeman. He had been avoiding them like the plague in the past two years. He was the bad guy. Well he used to be… before the dome… before well everything.

"I will help you but I don't need your badge." He said finally. It was just a step too far for him and anyway he had never been found of these formalities. Helping out that was another thing. They needed to keep the town calm and he was ready to help with that. As he handed back the badge to Linda she nodded in understanding.

"Come on, I will give you a lift into town. We can talk about how this will work." She said and Barbie hesitantly followed her to the police car.

"I am gonna head over to the radio station. See if they are picking anything up from outside." Julia said as she made her own way to her car.

Barbie opened the door to the passenger seat before he stopped and threw an unsecure glance towards Julia.

"I will see you later?" He asked tentatively. It was one simple question but had so many feelings, so many meanings behind it. He just had to ask, he needed to know. They went through so much in less than 24 hours and when she reached out for him to hold his hand for support; it was almost like before the whole flu situation, before the fight. It was almost as if she trusted him again and maybe just maybe needed him.

"Yeah. Okay." Julia stopped for a moment to look at him and the way her voice waved just the slightest bit made him dare to believe he was not just imagine it and it was not only the almost death experience they had that made her take those steps towards him. They surely had a long way to go and he didn't know what he could hope for, but if there was a way for him to stay focused in the middle of the chaos that was Chester's Mill, it was her and her alone.

**So I hope you liked this one, please leave me reviews! I especially liked the very end, the way Barbie asked if they were going to see each other later, trying to find out where they actually stood and I think that was really the beginning of something so beautiful (: So I decided it as worth a short one-shot.**

**knuckles99heidi: I hope you liked this one as well (:**

**Romantic In Denial: Yeah actually I would love to know what Julia was thinking too! Somehow it is easy to get into Barbie's head. But I think she was acting on impulse not really thinking about it.**

**yas-m: I hope I made it right this time too! Can't wait to get to the kissing scene ;)**

**maricejayo: Yeah I think Barbie would do something like that but maybe later on. I don't think at this point he would have took the risk. But from Episode 7 on, for sure! (:**

**Lisa: Thank you a lot!**


	21. Edges

**Here we go with another chapter. I am not perfectly happy with it to be honest but anyway I wanted to post it. This s also kind of short but I promise the next one will be longer (: **

**knuckles99heidi, yas-m, Romantic in Denial: thank you guys for the support!**

**Edges**

(S01x06 – Part2/3)

The day was total and complete craziness. Everything went downhill. After Barbie parted with Julia he and Linda found themselves in an emergency situation almost immediately. After the accident with that track and Alice – which was still a mystery in itself for Barbie - the town was losing water rapidly and the question of drinkable water became the highest priority. He and Linda made their way to the river which was supposed to give them the water supply. They barely took a few steps; Barbie couldn't help but roll his eyes. Knowing their luck, there would be some kind of trouble around the river. Maybe it was outside the dome, or the bomb hit it somehow or it magically disappeared – honestly he wouldn't be surprised by anything by now. In this crazy town nothing was impossible anymore and definitely nothing was easy or simple.

"It is none of my business, but you are lucky to have her." Linda said suddenly jolting him from his musings.

Barbie's eyebrows twitched. "Her?" He asked back even though he was pretty sure who she was referring to. Was the tension between them so obvious for others as well? That was somewhat surprising.

"I have eyes you know." Linda said with a half-smile. Okay keeping pretending he didn't know what she was talking about would have been stupid and childish – he decided.

"Oh, Julia and I aren't exactly an item." He said in the end because it was true. They weren't exactly. He couldn't even define himself what they were. But he knew what he wanted it to be. He wanted her not just in his bed and definitely not just for a night. No, she centered something in him, she tamed the wild beast in him, she could smoothen his edges a way none else could and even without trying. Everybody though he was a hero, Joe, Linda, Julia, Norrie, everyone. And maybe, just maybe, with her he could have a second chance and truly be the hero. He was already on the path, working together with the sheriff for goddamn sake, to protect a town he knew nothing about. But was he good for her? Sure he wanted to protect her, he wanted to cherish her, to love her. But was he really the guy she needed? Or wanted…

"Well, from the sparks that I saw flying, you should be." Linda added making him suppress a smile.

Yeah sparks they had all right, and sexual tension and desire. These were charging the air between them all the time they found themselves alone. But if they were ready to do something about it, if she was ready or wanted to do something about it, that was another question.

In the end they didn't have time to have a heart to heart about it and he was grateful for that. He was one closed man and he had honestly no clue where they stood with Julia and anyway she was just a too precious topic to discuss with anyone. And they had bigger issues anyway, just as he had thought so sarcastically, there was something wrong with the water.

And that is how he founded himself one hour later yet again in the middle of the mess and chaos. People were going crazy, attacking each other, stealing food and water and basically everything they could found. They were really losing it.

In the small shop it was just a real nightmare no matter what they did. People were fighting over everything, there was no way they could keep them under control. And there was this one point when he also slipped. He snapped back to the guy he used to be before the dome. He was chasing after another man who stole from to shop. He was solely focusing on this hunt, as if it would have been one of those guys not happy to pay up and tried to escape. He was chasing him like a predator would its prey, and when he got him he started to beat the shit out of him. He was staring into the fearful eyes of his opponent. _Yeah buddy you better be afraid you have no idea who you were fucking with!_

"Barbie! Barbie get a hold of yourself!" Linda's voice broke slowly through the fog in his mind. It took him several minutes before he realized what was going on and what he was doing. Slowly he let the guy go and watched as he took a much needed air.

Fuck, that was him. That was the guy he really was. And honestly he didn't like him one bit. He liked much more the guy he slowly started to become. For Julia. But he was just not there yet. He was still too wild, too dangerous full with edges. Before he could even start to hope to build anything with Julia, he needed to sort his shit out. But the question was how…

**So yeah I am not completely happy with this one but I think this was also an important scene. Especially when we saw Barbie hunting down that guy. It just made it clear he might seem to be all sweet and caring with Julia but he was still pretty dangerous. It is interesting to see again how much he actually changed after he and Julia got together. (: Anyway let me know what you think and the last scene is coming soon! (:**


	22. We are gonna be okay

**The kissing scene! Finally! I couldn't wait to write it but it was challenging in the end. Because it was so important. I was thinking about making this 2 chapters but decided against it in the end. So there is a part which follows the episode up until the point it was showed and another part about what I thought happened between episode 6 and 7. Let me know if you liked it!**

**We are gonna be okay**

(s01x06 – Part3/3)

The day just never wanted to end. The Visitors' Day and hiding in the cement factory's tunnels seemed like ages away when in reality it all happened that morning… It was pitch dark already and raining like hell. Rain was good actually. It calmed down the crazy, lunatic people in the town, the knowledge that it _could_ rain under the dome bringing a sense of normality and a big amount of hope with it. People, who turned against each other before were helping each other the next moment to gather as much water as possible. The rain was good for once. Too bad he had always hated rain. Barbie thought as he was walking on the empty streets soaking wet from head to toe. He kept walking in the heavily pouring rain and he didn't even know where he was heading. Earlier they agreed with Julia to see each other but the day and the constant chaos that was Chester's Mill just got in the way. He was actually happy she was not around when the hell broke loose and people started to fight each other. She was after all always in the front line and he would have taken it badly if something would have happened to her. Still it felt just wrong that they could not just… talk. Talk about where they stood. But maybe it was better this way. He really needed to sort his shit out after today. He so easily attacked that man, he snapped so easily back to the man he used to be… Julia deserved a hero not a villain. So he walked alone in the middle of the night on the streets letting the rain soak his cloths and wash over his body. He decided to walk back to his car a bitter thought running through his mind. Would he ever have the chance to sleep in the guestroom of her house again or was the night three days ago the last one?

Suddenly a car stopped right behind him and the sound of a horn made him turn around. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the car.

"Barbie." Julia's sweet voice drifted his way as she got out of the car soaking wet in the rain immediately. Her wet hair stuck to her face and neck, her clothes drenched but God she looked beautiful.

"I have been looking for you." She said as she ran to him. "You okay?" she asked as she stopped in front of him, they stood only inches from each other.

"Yeah. You okay?" He asked back looking into her blue eyes. She was mesmerizing and even though he knew she was not there when the fight broke out it made him let out a breath in relief seeing with his own eyes that she was okay. Being the reckless journalist she was, only God knows in what kind of trouble she could get herself into.

"Yeah. It's uh…" She started looking at their feet in embarrassment. "it's been a hell of a crazy day." She said finally with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say everybody went a little crazy today." He nodded, staring at her not being able to take his eyes from her beautiful face all wet and pink. He had to psychically force himself not to reach out for her. She was standing so damn close, her body calling out to his, the air hot and heavy between them. Even in the pouring rain.

Suddenly she moved closer to him and her soft body leaned into his as she rested her head on his shoulder. His arm on its own accord reached out to caress her hair and to pull her closer. His whole body came alive with desire and his senses zeroed in on everything that was Julia.

"We are gonna be okay." She whispered into his neck.

We… Barbie took a shaking breath. There was a we. He knew perfectly well she was not referring to the town or its people. They were going to be okay. Slowly she pulled a bit away, their faces now only inches away and as their noses brushed and their breath mingled they looked at each other, their eyes heavy with want. Julia must have realized the situation at the same time as he did, as he felt her breathing hitch. If they took another step there was no coming back any more. He just needed to lean down a bit and he could finally taste her full lips he desired from the moment on he had lead eyes on her at the dome six days ago. She was looking at him with eyes full with want and still he was hesitating, he didn't know if he was allowed to take that final step. In any other situation, with any other woman he would have already taken her in his arms, kissing the hell out of her to tempt her into his bed and leave her before the sun came up. But he had changed and with her, with her he was utterly uncertain and careful and prayed to God he was not messing it up.

Julia reached out for his hand again. The second time that day. The touch was uncertain and soft but it gave him the final push he needed. He lifted his other hand to touch her face and exactly at the same time they leaned forward and their lips met for a sweet, innocent kiss. It was short and hesitant, like a teenager's first kiss but it broke the dam of emotion. The kisses that followed were anything but sweet and innocent. His lips ravaged hers until they bruised and she was kissing back with the same amount of passion and roughness. Their hands found their ways into each other's hair and the kisses became more forceful, deeper, filled with so much desire that it left them feeling dizzy and giddy.

He was kissing her like he had kissed none before. He took everything she had to give and also gave her everything he had in return; and that was new. He usually only took what he wanted but never really cared to give. He kissed her like he had to as if he would go crazy if he didn't. When they parted for much needed air they leaned forwards and their head touched lips close to each other. Slowly they opened their eyes. They shone bright with want. Without a word they turned and started to walk to the car. Their lips might have parted but their hands were still entwined. They did not need to say a word. Julia said everything already; they were going to be okay.

-0-0-0-0

The drive to Julia's house was a blurry. Mostly because Barbie felt he had only little control over his body and it was getting smaller and smaller with every passing moment. He actually had to close his eyes when the doors closed behind them with a load bang and they found themselves alone in the car's small enclosed place. The air was charging and heating up between them in record speed. Julia's breathing hitched and the muscles in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth to maintain his control. Finally with trembling hands she started the car. Barbie was sitting perfectly still in the passenger seat and was still way too aware of her every move and of every sign her body was giving away. She was fighting hard for her own control but as she threw a careful glance at him from the corner of her eyes he saw insecurity in her gaze.

"Dou you want to go back to your car?" She whispered her eyes fixed on the road.

"No." he let out a small laugh but did not dare to look at her. How could he even think about going anywhere else than to her when the memory of her lips on his were still burning in his mind. Besides that car was his old life. A life he did not want to go back to anymore.

"It can't be saved anymore?" She asked as she took a corner.

"No. Thank God." He murmured.

"You don't like your car?" She lifted an eyebrow. He was awfully quiet and still and it made her nervous.

"Not anymore." He answered referring more to his old life than to the car.

They finally stopped in front of her house and as the engine slowly died and silence filled the air. They got out of the car and walked up to the house without a word. Julia fidgeted with the keys and opened the door. Barbie stepped in and neither of them bothered to turn the light on. They stood in silent a few steps from each other. Barbie felt tension, want, desire and insecurity coming in waves from her body. He had picked on that insecurity in the car as well. Was she having second thoughts?

"If you…" Julia started down casting her eyes before she took a trembling breath. "I had the impression you…" She trailed off and finally looked into his eyes.

Barbie's eyes widened in realization. She was insecure in him! She clearly misinterpreted his tense behavior in the car.

"Julia." He said fully aware his voice was much deeper than usual. He reached out for her hand this time, pulling her to him as he bent his head to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his kisses were intense, urgent, desperate even. She groaned in response. Her hands were everywhere, on his back, around his neck, on his chest. Her fingers were running through his hair down his neck making him shiver and groan when she found that sensitive spot underneath his left ear. He left her lips and trailed a searing string of kisses down her jaw. His control started to shred when she let out a deep moan as he lightly nipped just between her collarbone and neck. With one swift motion he took her in his arms and without breaking the kiss took her upstairs to the bedroom.

**So that was it. I hope you liked it! **

**knuckles99heidi, yas-m, Romantic in Denial : thank you guys for the reviews! (:**


	23. I'd like you to stay

**Sorry that it took so long to update this one but there was a lot going on last week. Anyway this is now ready and I hope you are going to like it (: Please let me know!**

**I'd like you to stay**

(S0x07- Part1/3)

A ray of sunshine played over his face, interfering with his dreams and making his eyelids flicker. He could feel the sun warming up his skin and he felt well rested and content the first time since forever. The bed underneath his naked body was soft and smelt just amazing. It beckoned him to fall back to sleep but the soft and even breathing coming from the warm body close to his own made him finally open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Julia's beautiful face. She was deep in sleep next to him. Blinking a few times he chased the remains of sleep from his eyes. This was a strange feeling. Waking up next to someone. He frowned as he tried to remember when was the last time it happened with him but he came up blank. It always used to feel too strange. He preferred sleeping alone not liking the close proximity to another person. He had never thought it was actually this good…. That it could make him feel so happy and content. He had a nagging feeling however that it was all only because of her.

Slowly and carefully not to wake her up he propped up on his elbow, watching her sleep. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted tempting him to lean down and kiss them senseless again. A slight smile found its way across his lips. When they first met and he felt this incredible sexual attracting to her he had thought that after having her he could move on and forget all about it, about her. How wrong he had been! Now knowing what it felt like to kiss her to hold her to be with her, it just intensified the feelings and he desired her more than before. God how he would keep his hands from her now? He rolled his eyes. Under this good damn dome and with this town which should be named Crazy Town instead of Chester's Mill, there surely would be yet another crisis distracting them for a few hours.

Now however, it was early morning. It was quiet and beautiful out there, no crazy policeman shooting at people, no flu, no accidents, no bombs. Just he and Julia in the bed. He fully planned to enjoy it for as long as it lasted and deep in his heart he had a terrible feeling it will end sooner rather than later. He feared the moment she would wake, when they would have to face the fact that last night actually happened.

He threw a glance at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was 8.30am. Pretty late considering the fact they usually woke around 7am but they deserved to rest after the whole MOAB thing and the crazy day they had yesterday. It was way after midnight they got into bed and only hours later they actually fell asleep. The memory of last night made him shudder with the same powerful craving and his pulse quickened. Her soft skin, her perfect curves, her soft moans and her full lips; everything about her was etched in his mind. They were perfect for each other, like two halves of a whole that had just been waiting to join. Last night was amazing. But this was a new morning and honestly he felt unsecure. They didn't exactly talk about them or where they stood and he had no clue what was in her mind. Was it just the day taking its toll on her? Did she just need reassurance that they were alive? Did she just need a warm body to keep her feel alive? For him it was definitely more. What exactly he could not and did not want to define it was too complex.

Suddenly she stirred and shifted slightly catching his full attention, his body tensed with anticipation. Her eyes fluttered open and her unfocused eyes landed on him. They were now foggy with sleep as she slowly focused on him. He smiled shyly at her as he moved a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear his eyes never leaving hers. She gave him a lazy, sleepy smile her eyes warm with affection.

He was careful not to touch her keeping the few inches distant between their bodies unsure if his touch would be welcomed. Unconsciously his eyes landed on her hand. Her right hand was resting between them and on her finger her wedding ring shone in the morning sunlight. It filled the beautiful moment between them with bitterness. It was wrong to be here in her bed with her, he knew it was but it felt so damn right. The muscles in his jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed on the ring.

Of course nothing he did went unnoticed by Julia. He was an open book for her after all; he was ever since they had met. And that was the case now too as she carefully hide her hand under her pillow. A wave of uncertainty washed over her face and she turned away to look out the window.

Barbie watched her profile for a moment. Slowly the crushing weight of rejection wrapped itself around his heart and he found it difficult to breath. She was regretting it. Of course she was. She had lost his husband only days before and he was a complete stranger. A wave of pain ripped through him. He blamed himself for this. He should have known what would happen. But it was too late now. There was only one thing he could do now, release her from her guilt and shame. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to gather his strength. Finally he turned slowly away to leave the bed. It was better this way. She deserved so much better.

"No." She said suddenly. Her voice was firm but laced with panic and she reached out immediately to him, her hold on his hand gentle like a whisper. It made him stop dead in his track. And just like that, half-sitting up on the bed, his eyes locked with hers, the softness of her hand burned the skin where she touched him. "I'd like you to stay." She whispered and her words were his undoing, something snapped in him and his heart started to hammer in his chest. He leaned back in the bed and they started into each other's eyes for a short moment.

This time it was him who took the first step. He couldn't help himself, he needed to feel her, to know they were okay, that last night was okay and she did not regret it. That maybe, just maybe she felt the same way he did, whatever it was. He took her chin in his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly with an outstretched finger before he slowly moved closer to her. He looked her in the eyes before he leaned down to capture her lips. His kiss was soft and sweet even though his body urged him to take her. His body throbbed and ached for her. He wanted her badly, wanted to make slow and delicious love to her, a primitive part of him wanted to claim her as his own and never let her go as long as she would have him. She moaned into his mouth pulling him closer her hands running through his hair wildly. Just as he was about to deepened the kiss an urgent knock broke through their desire filled mind. He frowned as they pulled away, his hand leaving her head; Julia however only smiled at him mischievously as she leaned over him, her hands gentle on his chest and shoulder. His fingers already found their way back into her soft hair and he held her close, his other hand caressing the bare skin on her back.

"They will go away." She whispered against his lips as she leaned down to kiss him. She tasted so sweet, so exquisitely sweet, and she smelled still like sex… and him. And that was one arousing mixture. He kissed her back just as passionately. She moaned and took hold of his shoulders. He kissed her slowly, his lips traveling along the line of her chin then kissing down her neck when the knock came again now more forcefully.

Whoever it was, he was not going anywhere until someone opened the door, it was painfully clear. He leaned back as Julia let out a frustrated sigh. God damn it someone had an awful timing and he could feel the growing anger toward whoever it was. He watched with half-amusement as Julia pulled away, her body tense with unsatisfied longing as she put her robe on, pouting in disappointment and frustration. His eyes followed her every move perfectly aware of the fact she was naked under that tiny robe. She threw an apologizing glance at him as she left the room. He was painfully aware of the fact how much he still wanted her. Rubbing his chin he decided it was probably better if he stayed a bit longer in the bed until he calmed down.

He heard her footsteps on the stairs as she made her way down and then another woman's voice drifted upstairs. He let out another frustrated sigh and threw a glance at the clock. It was almost 9am and real life literally knocked on their door. They still had an emergency situation, people were still crazy out there and no matter how amazing and wonderful their night and morning had been it did not change the fact that they still were under a damn fishbowl.

Reluctantly he pulled his cloths on, ran his fingers through his hair and made his way downstairs. Julia turned his way immediately as she heard him approach. She was still wearing only that robe and Barbie had to glance away from her as he remembered she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it.

"Oh. Hi." The blonde obviously very pregnant woman said her eyebrow disappearing under her hair as she glanced at him and then at Julia her eyes wide with surprise before recognition filled them. Okay now that was embarrassing.

"Morning." He said turning away from the woman and throwing a hesitant glance at Julia not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"Barbie, this is my neighbor Harriet." Julia said finally. Harriet now grinned at them with a knowing smile. Embarrassment was an understatement, Barbie had to realize. This woman knew Julia and knew very well she was basically still married and without a question she also knew Julia spent the night with him. If the shy and hesitant glances they were throwing at each other were not obvious enough, Julia still had a "just-had-amazing-sex" glow around her, her hair still a mass from his roving hands throughout the morning and night before.

"I think I have that yoghurt." Julia said effectively catching Harriet's attention and he couldn't be more thankful for the distraction. He was so busy to seem normal and relaxed that he almost didn't notice the blonde woman making her way into the house.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he stepped aside awkwardly. As Harriet left, they stayed in the doorway Julia leaning against the frame watching him with amazed eyes. She clearly enjoyed his discomfort but what really made his heart skip a beat was the utter and complete affection shining in her blue orbs. Still he had no idea how to handle the situation, what to do or what to say. This was completely new to him so he sent a shy smile at her and stepped out of the house. He needed to do something to distract himself and to give them time to truly digest what had happened the night before and in the morning.

"Where are you off to? Running away?" She asked suddenly her voice mocking but the slightest bit of uncertainty flew through her eyes. That made him stop and frown at her. She was kidding right? Running away from her? Even at the very beginning he hadn't been able to stay away from her and now… now there was no way in hell or heaven he could. She was stuck with him until she kicked him out herself.

"Half the town going nuts yesterday, that wasn't a fluke. So…" He started and as he looked into her eyes he had to suppress a smile and glance away. He was too damn close to do something poor Harriet would be scandalized by if she would happen to walk out of the kitchen. "Linda could still use my help." He finished finally. He glanced back in time to see her nod the smug knowing smile not leaving her full lips.

The little minx knew exactly what kind of effect she had on him and that he felt utterly lost with how to handle the situation. She enjoyed herself way too much. But oddly enough he did not feel offended or hurt, instead his heart sang with joy. This was strange. Smiling at her one more time he finally turned to walk away. He felt like a stupid teenager boy… Stupid but a very happy one.

**So this was it. I loved this scene soo soo much one of my favorites! **

**Romantic in Denial, yas-m, maricejayo: thanks so much for your reviews! **


	24. Streets of Chester's Mill

**The next part is finally ready! I hope you are going to enjoy it! Honestly I loved writing it but I couldn't wait to get to the next part (: **

**Streets of Chester's Mill**

(S01x07 – Part 2/3)

The situation wasn't as bad as it had been the day before. There were still people out on the streets who decided the law did not exist in Chester's Mill anymore and it was now a free country to do whatever they wanted to. But at least it wasn't half of the town anymore. Barbie was walking on the streets looking for those who were still out there making trouble. Unfortunately the town wasn't the safest place yet. He already caught some teenagers who were thinking that breaking into a shop – which was anyway already empty – was the biggest fun of the year. It was easy enough to get the kids, the moment they saw him they tried to make a run for it but he easily caught them. They were just teenagers looking for trouble so he did not handle them too hard either. Just enough that they would not think about doing something like that again. They seemed anyway frighten enough from him. His name became famous in the small town within this one week. And surprising as hell the people connected it with law and justice. The reality of course was way different but to be honest it was hard to decide what reality was anymore. This was really a different world under the dome. A second chance, a new beginning. In the end he and Linda agreed to let the kids go, they were not their real issue. Some bad guys like the Dundees were still out there, armed and ready to take whatever they thought they needed. So Barbie was once again out on the streets looking for the brothers or their friends.

It was one of his lucky days it seemed. He just turned a corner when he spotted one of the Dundee brothers rounding the other corner with a long tube in his hand. He smelled like petrol. His instincts kicked in immediately as he silently made his way to the corner and leaned against the building to peek around. The Dundee brothers were armed and dangerous. He had seen what they did last day with Rose and Angie. Now most likely they found someone who still had a car up and running and they were about to steal the petrol. Carefully he glanced around the corner. There was a car all right in the middle of the street, the older brother was pointing a gun at the driver while the other one drained the petrol from the car. He analyzed the situation quickly. He could try to unarm them and take them to the police station himself or call for Linda and let her do the dirty job. He peeked around the corner one more time. The brothers were amateurs it was obvious. The younger one was scared like hell and the older one holding the gun was unfocused and uncertain. He could easily walk up to them, unarm them, report to Linda and let her handle the rest.

Once making up his mind he slowly and silently walked up behind the brothers his gun aimed at the older one who was still pointing his gun at the driver. As he got closer he got a good look at the car and its driver. Suddenly his eyes widened and his heart skipped one beat… or two and he froze for a moment unable to move or breath or think. It was Julia.

What the hell she was doing out there driving a stranger's car? How on Earth she always managed to end up in the middle of one or another life threatening situation? Just as his heart stopped beating for a moment now it started to hammer so fast he could hear it in his head. Adrenaline kicked in and his eyes narrowed on the Dundee brothers his hold firm on his gun. They took one more step toward Julia and they would be dead. Those ugly pictures about what they did with Rose and tried to do with Angie kept running through his mind, his anger rising fast. But here was Julia's life on stake and that made the anger running through his veins froze immediately. Instead of letting his wrath take control of him, making something that would put her into unnecessary danger; he needed to focus solely on saving her. He needed to stay calm and focused.

He got closer and closer to them making sure he was out of their sight. It was really easy, they didn't even think about checking their behinds. They clearly had zero military training and had never been in a situation where they needed to cover up for themselves.

"Come on hurry up!" One brother called out to the other one "Waylon it's going!" The younger one shouted back. "Move!" Waylon snapped back, his stand uncertain, his aim wavering. They were nervous.

Barbie took his chance and jumped. He pushed the arm holding the gun at Julia with such a speed and force Waylon did not have the chance to react. At the same time he hit his nose with his elbow with such a force it knocked the guy out immediately. Grabbing his arm Barbie tossed him to the ground. He was about to point his own gun at Waylon preventing he got away when there came a load painful cry from the car and it made him froze with fear.

He snapped immediately even though the voice was a bit off and different from those of Julia's, still he had to make sure it was not her. He turned in time to see Julia get out of the car, unharmed, and a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She was all right. The painful cry came again and that was when he noticed Harriet on the back seat of the car. Her eyes were squeezed together tight, painful tears were running down her face. She was gripping hard on Julia's hand. Barbie took his walkie and called Linda.

"Linda? Linda, it is Barbie. I just tangled with the Dundees." He said making his way to the car while Julia tried to calm down Harriet.

"Copy, where?" Linda asked back immediately.

Barbie turned around to look for any sign identifying the street they were on. Waylon seemed to get together himself and made a hell of a run for it. Barbie shot after him but he was too late. He clenched his jaw in anger. He wanted to go after him and beat the shit out of him. For what he did the other day but mostly because he dared to point that fucking gun at Julia.

But he did not. Julia was slightly panicking next to him, her body was tense even though her voice was soft as she talked with Harriet. But she was shaken and that centered all his attention for now. She needed him, everything else could wait.

"He is okay. No one's hurt. He is okay." Julia whispered over and over again to Harriet who was clearly losing it. She was obviously in a lot of pain and what had just happened did not help to calm her nerves for sure.

If they were under other circumstances he would have found it sweet she was reassuring Harriet that **he** was safe. He was pretty sure Harriet did not care just that much about it at the moment. It rather sounded like a reassurance for herself.

Quickly he reloaded the gun and looked around to make sure they were still alone out there. They needed to move and fast. The streets of Chester's Mill wasn't the safest place at that moment.

"We are at town center. They took off to the northwest." He said to Linda still a bit unsure if he should run after the Dundees. The muscles in his jaw clenched as he was torn between staying and making sure Julia got out of here safe or going after the brothers and make sure they never ever even dream about getting near her again.

"She is going into labor. We gotta get her to the clinic." Julia's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He met her worried eyes and that pretty much made up his mind. Dundees could be handled later.

"That is not gonna happen." He said shaking his head with a frown. "Just went by there. It is closed." After the riot yesterday they didn't even bothered to open up.

"Alice." Julia said suddenly. "She is a doctor. She is staying with Joe McAlister. But this car is not going anywhere now." She trailed off biting down on her lips in worry as Harriet let out another cry.

"Then let's start walking, come on." Barbie said jumping into action again and leaning down to pull the blonde woman up, his arms wrapped around her waist as Julia supported her from the other side. They exchanged one quick glance, an unspoken communication between them that reassured both of them for the time being.

**Thank you for reading this. Next chapter is almost fully ready and it turned out pretty long ;) Stay turned and thank you so much for your reviews!**

**knuckles99heidi: thanks for both the reviews! I hope you liked this one too**

**yas-m: thinks are complicated at the moment but it is not keeping me from writing this ;) And I have to admit, I loved how Julia played with Barbie at the end of the last scene (:**

**Romantic In Denial: thanks a lot! I think you are gonna like the next chapter! **

**maricejayo: Yeah I think Barbie was feeling a bit awkward about the whole I killed her husband stuff but at that moment I don't think that was the main thing in his mind ;)**

**Luvs2Ship: aw thank you so over much for this! It made my day! (: Next chapter will have a loooot of Jarbie I promise ;)**


	25. Couch

**Hi guys! I really love the scene at the very end of the Episode 7 and I tried my very best to put it into words. I hope you are going to like it! Like always, please leave me reviews! (:**

**Couch**

(S01x07 – Part3/3)

Barbie was cleaning the room on an auto-pilot mood. He found it still hard to digest everything that had happened in the past hours. The shocking but amazing experience with helping to deliver a new life into the world was unbelievable and indescribable. He did not plan to do that, to be a part of it. He wasn't a doctor and had no experience with such delicate things. He was a tough guy, a trained soldier an enforcer… Babies were small and fragile. Not something he could handle without accidently causing more harm than good. Or so he had thought.

So he had fully intended to stay out of the whole thing. He didn't know Harriet. His one and only real encounter with her had been this morning in the door and that was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and probably hers too. He was a real stranger to her so his present would have been probably more distracting than helpful. So he had been leaning against the wall watching the women in the room. Julia was right there next to Harriet to support her and so were Alice and Carolyn. But Harriet was panicking and no matter what Julia or the others said, she was not listening. He watched as Julia pressed her lips together in worry and despair and in the next moment he had found himself stepping closer to calm Harriet down. He wanted to support her, to encourage her. She was obviously important for Julia and that automatically made her important for him too. That in the end it would be him who would help deliver her baby into this world was something he could not have imagined not even in his wildest dreams. But Alice had felt suddenly so bad she could not continue and two lives were on stake so without really thinking it over he had jumped in to help. Julia had been right beside him, of course. Together again they managed to save lives, managed to do something incredible. That moment when the baby was born, had been the moment of joy and utter happiness. The next one: panic and fear. Something was seriously wrong with Alice, she said it was her heart, and from the way it looked it was bad… very bad.

He was just putting the cushions back to their places when Julia looked up at him. Up until now she had been just sitting on the couch twisting her hands in worry. Her deep blue eyes were full with pain and fear.

"That was pretty amazing what you did." She said her voice heavy with unshed tears.

Barbie looked up at her and was about to say she was the one with all the life saving ideas but suddenly the door opened with a loud bang. They glanced toward the entrance at the same time. It was Joe and Norrie. The kids looked tormented as they stopped at the door.

"Where is my mom?" Norrie asked, her voice trembling. Her eyes shone bright with worry. Only God knows how she knew that something was wrong.

"Upstairs." Julia answered quietly and the young girl ran immediately up to the master bedroom. Joe stood frozen to ground staring after Norrie helplessly before he turned toward them again. His eyes were filled with worry, panic and confusion.

He didn't need to ask anything as Barbie quietly shook his head in grief. The young boy dropped his shoulders in dejection and without a word turned on his heels and walked out the door. Silence filled the house for a few moments.

"Why?" Julia murmured after a while her tearful eyes made his heart ache, she had never looked so sad. So hopeless. "Why is this happening?" She asked now her lips trembling but she was stubbornly holding back her tears.

Barbie sat down on the couch taking her hand in his and holding it tenderly but firmly, wanting her to feel safe and protected with him. He wanted nothing more than to take away the pain that she had been feeling.

Julia took a shaking breath. "It is unfair." she whispered clutching his hand like it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

"Come here." Barbie said pulling her gently to him. She went willingly into his arms wrapping her hand around his neck and burying her face into his neck. His fingers run soothingly up and down her back.

"She is going to die…. isn't she?" Julia whispered into his neck her voice muffled as her fingers went into his hair holding him close.

"Yes." He said gently caressing her back and hair. Her small body started to tremble against his with silent tears. He let out a deep breath kissing her hair as he slowly rocked back and forth, trying to calm her down, to comfort her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as she silently cried into his neck, her left hand clenching around his shirt. Once her sniffles ceased he pulled away a bit to look at her face.

"You okay?" He asked as he stroked her face wiping away the tears with his thumb. She nodded in silence.

The next moment they heard the sound of running footsteps down the stairs. Norrie passed through the open living room's door, her face wet with tears her eyes red and swollen. She was running out of the house. The door snapped close behind her and silence filled the house yet again. Julia and Barbie exchanged a look of sadness and dropped their heads in sorrow.

"I can't believe it." Julia whispered her eyes fixed on her hands resting in her lap. Barbie took them into his again and leaned forwards to place a light kiss on her forehead. "Can we… just stay like this for a while?" She asked glancing up their foreheads now touching lightly.

"Of course." He said adjusting his position on the coach to a more comfortable one. He was half laying on it now, using the arm as a pillow, one leg resting on the floor, the other straight along the back of the couch. Julia was nestled between his legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their fingers entwined as his thumb gently brushed over her knuckles.

"Are we all going to die?" Julia's flat voice broke the silence and made him frown, his body tensed. "It could have been any of us. Harriet or the baby, Joe or Norrie…" She trailed off. "Me or you… we could have died today." She finished her voice only a whisper at the end.

"No." Barbie said firmly his arms tightening around her his eyebrow twitching.

"You can't be sure." Julia looked up at him. "The Dundees pointed a gun at me today. I could have died. Or you when you unarmed them." She pointed out, her voice matter of factly.

He had been shaking his head all the while she spoke. "No, Julia…" he said and he was aware his whole body radiated tension and went rigid. "No." His statement held such determination, that it left no room for argument. It was simply not possible. As long as he was around he would make sure no harm came upon her. He just could not allow it. He would not. Never. If someone could survive this whole nightmare it would be her. He would make sure of it.

They laid there in silence both of them deep in thoughts, now Julia caressing his hand with her thumb taking in everything that had happened. She glanced up at him, needing that warm connection of his gaze on hers. He placed a small kiss on her forehead reassuring her that she was safe with him. And it seemed to work. Julia relaxed in his embrace her eyes closed as his lips ran over her face and her eyelids.

"You are a hero." She said after a while and Barbie let out a sarcastic huff.

"You of all people should know it is not true." He murmured against her forehead. She turned her head to look into his eyes lifting an eyebrow with confusion. "I am an enforcer Julia. I am the bad guy." He added as explanation.

"You keep saying that." Julia shook her head, a small half-smile found its way to her lips.

"I slipped. Yesterday. I beat the shit out of a guy, because he stole something from a stupid shop. That is me." He said taking his eyes from hers in shame.

"No it is not." She said her voice firm as she turned to face him. "That used to be you. But that is not who you are now. That is not who I see now. Or Joe, or Linda or anyone in the town." She added, her eyes burning a hole into his face, willing him to look into her eyes again. An as he did, he found only warmth and affection there. No judgment. She really was his second chance. He wasn't convinced she was right about that, but if he had changed one bit it was her doing. She was the reason. She really did tame him. She made her a better man.

He let out a sigh and leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and they stayed like that for a while until she suddenly looked up at him again.

"I think we should stay." She said. "They might need you. If something would go wrong with Harriet or the baby or Carolyn…" She trailed off.

"No." He said surprising her and she blinked a few times, her eyebrows rising. He leaned down to place another kiss on her forehead with a smile. "They might need **you**, Julia, not me." She opened her lips to disagree but she was cut short as he placed a long finger on her lips. "They don't even know me. But I am happy to stay and help… with you." he added lifting her hand to place a soft kiss on it then froze in midair. His smile disappeared, his lips slightly open with surprise as he started at her hand. He ran his thumb over her fingers. Her bare fingers … no ring. Slowly he turned his eyes to her. She watched him carefully her body tense against his.

"Guys, hey!"

Angie's voice shook them from their thoughts and they turned toward the door abruptly letting go of each other's hand.

"I don't mean to be rude but… I was wondering if you could stay the night?" Angie asked coming into the living room and popping down on a chair. She looked tired and exhausted. Julia and Barbie adjusted their positions as well now sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I mean I just got home, my little brother is shaken to the core, Norrie is crying her heart out, there is a dead woman upstairs and another one moaning her, plus a newborn baby with Harriet with whom I had talked about 2 sentences in my whole life. I would kind of need help and support, you know in case things go down." She said in one breath looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Julia leaned forward with a smile taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Thanks. We eh… don't have any free bedrooms. Carolyn is in my parent's bedroom with Alice, Norrie is in my room, I crash with Joe in his and Harriet and the baby took the guest bedroom. All I can offer is the coach." Angie scratched her head nervously nodding towards the coach they were sitting on.

"It is fine don't worry." Julia nodded with a smile.

"Great, I will go grab some blankets for you guys. And thank you, I appreciate it." Angie said jumping up and giving them an honest, thankful smile.

-0-0-0-0

Barbie was staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Throwing a glance at the clock it read 01:03am. Still he could not make himself fall asleep. He could still hear Norrie's quiet crying drifting down from above. The kids had gone to sleep about half an hour earlier when they finally managed to convince them it was too late to stay up and they needed to rest. Carolyn, Harriet and the baby did not come down all night. It was understandable of course.

He and Julia made themselves as comfortable on the couch as possible. Angie and Joe had put a comforter and a pillow for him on the floor but he and Julia ended up together on the coach anyway. She nestled herself against his chest so she could hear his beating heart, her hand resting on his shoulder, her head tucked under his chin. He wrapped the blanket around them and held her tightly.

She was not asleep; he could tell by the way her breath was still uneven.

"Thank you…" she whispered suddenly her voice soft against his chest. "For staying here with me." she added tilting her head to look up at him.

Barbie tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear smiling at her. It was a small gesture so sweet and comforting. "Where else would I be?" He asked. Honestly, he might not have had the time to closely analyze his feelings for her yet but he was pretty sure he would always end up wherever she was. If it was in the middle of the forest in freezing cold than there, if at Joe's place on an uncomfortable couch then there.

"Home. Comfortable in the bed instead of on a small coach not big enough for even one person." She smiled at him snuggling closer to him.

Home. Barbie tasted the word in his mind. He had a home once, with his parents when he was a kid. When everything was still good and easy. But as he grew up he began to hate that place more and more. It was a reminder of who his father wanted him to be and who he never ever wanted to become. He had his own place in Zenith now but could he really call it a home? It was a place to crash for the night whenever he was around but that was all. It was mostly empty no personal touch to it. To be honest, he never really had a home since he turned 11.

"I don't think so." He said finally tightening his hold on her waist. "I rather enjoy this coach actually. It is like when I was a teenager crashing at a friend's place."

Julia lifted her head to look at him with a small smile on her lips. "Crashing on a couch huh? I bet with a blonde girl splayed out on your chest?" She asked teasingly.

Barbie gave her a half-smile his hands running up her arms sending shivers up her spine. "I don't really care about my teenage days or nights, which I had spent crashed on a couch… with blondes or not blondes." he murmured placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "But I can say I like the current set up. Crashed on the couch with a beautiful, sexy woman." He murmured against her temple.

"Under different circumstances I would say it sounds rather interesting." Julia said smiling up at him.

Barbie let out a chuckle placing a small brief kiss on her lips. "Under different circumstances I would take you up on that."

**So, this was a long one. I really hope you liked it! (: I enjoyed writing it for sure.**

**Romantic In Denial: Barbie the one keeping the peace and how funny he really was a bad guy before the whole dome thing. But well we like bad guys who are not that bad (:**

**yas-m: Oh yes absolutely agree! They just look at each other and they already know what the other is thinking.. I love Jarbie soooo much!**

**Guest: Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	26. Circle of life

**Okay, I know this has only a little Jarbie in it but I still love all the Joe/Barbie, Norrie/Julia conversations. It has a nice insight for Jarbie relationship I guess. (: **

**knuckles99heidi, Guest, yas-m, Romantic in Denial: thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you are gona like this one too!**

**Circle of life**

(S01x08 – Part1/2)

Barbie woke from a light sleep. It wasn't the best sleep he had ever had and it definitely wasn't the longest. The couch was way too small for two people and too short for his long legs but Julia wanted him there with her on the sofa. She needed reassurance that after everything, after yesterday, they were okay and alive. And honestly he needed it to. He was ready to give up a good sleep anytime for her. For being able to feel her soft body against his, to feel her even breathing, the strong beat of her heart against his chest, to know she was all right. So he had spent most of the night awake with watching her, wrapping the blanket around her to keep her warm, caressing her back and arm. Occasionally he fell asleep for a few minutes but he did not sleep more than 1 hour all together on that night. But he didn't mind. As long as she had some sleep and he could be the one holding her and keeping her safe.

When the first ray of sunshine found its way into the house he eased out from under her careful not to wake her. She stirred momentarily and murmured a sleepy protest until he wrapped the blankets back around her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Once he made sure she was comfortable and warm underneath the blanket he ran his fingers gently down her check. She frowned a bit and rolled over to where he'd been seconds before, relishing in the warmth he left behind but eventually she took a deep breath and fell back to sleep.

Her face was peaceful, as usual, in her sleep and he couldn't resist the urge to lean down and place a soft kiss on her forehead. Finally he stood up to make his way to the kitchen. His eyes met with Joe's. The young boy was standing in the door watching him with shy eyes.

Barbie made his way into the kitchen to make some sandwiches and much needed coffee. Joe followed him silently.

"We have some eggs left." He pointed out as he sat down on one of the chairs his eyes never leaving him. Barbie threw a glance at the teenager from above his shoulder. He seemed confused, lost and curious. In some way he reminded him of himself when he was a teenager. Raging hormones, confusing feelings, lot of unanswered questions. He hoped the poor boy had some father like figure in his life and under the dome he could talk to.

"Do you want one?" He asked finally as he took the pan and opened the fridge to look for the eggs.

"You can make one?" Joe asked surprised looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Kid, once in the military you learn to make some easy food to survive. Scrambled eggs are one of them." He said smirking at him.

Joe grinned back and nodded eagerly. Barbie busied himself with making breakfast and Joe sat in silence on the seat staring at his hands resting on the table in front of him.

As the eggs were already in the pan on the stove Barbie turned around to look for coffee. After two nights sleeping only a few hours his body was demanding caffeine and knowing Julia she will go crazy without them.

"Did you learn all the fights in military too?" Joe asked watching him carefully. "You know, unarming people, knocking them out and all."

"Some of them." Barbie said throwing a glance at the young boy uncertain where he was going with the conversation. "Do you have coffee?" He asked closing the last cupboard and leaning back against the sink.

"No, sorry. We ran out of it a few days ago." Joe shook his head.

That was bad news. He needed coffee too but Julia was an addict. She wouldn't be happy about this. He threw an unconscious glance towards the living room. Joe followed his gaze then turned back toward Barbie with a grin.

His eyebrow twitched at the teasing look in Joe's eyes and he turned back to the stove putting the eggs into two plates.

"How are they doing? Norrie and Carolyn?" Barbie asked as he placed the two plates on the table and they started to dig into it.

"Still sleeping." Joe murmured dropping his head. "Norrie is a mess." He said playing around with his food, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"It is understandable." Barbie nodded. "Any idea when they want to burry Alice?" He asked.

Joe shook his head. They ate in silence for a while. "I wish it would work as well as it does for you." The young boy said suddenly letting out a deep sigh.

"It?" Barbie lifted an eyebrow in surprise as he frown at Joe.

"Yeah. This whole…. relationship thing. With Norrie. I wish it would work so easy and well as it is working for you and Julia." Joe said down casting his eyes, his food momentary forgotten on his plate.

Barbie cleared his throat as he stood up to put his dishes into the sink. Nothing about his relationship with Julia was easy. They had a long way to go to get where they were now and an even longer one to make it work. He could feel Joe's honest and curious eyes on his back and Julia's words about how the young boy saw him as a hero ran through his mind.

He wished he could somehow help him but he had no idea how. "Give her some time. She is going through a difficult time. Women can be hard to understand times like this but she will come around." He said with his back to Joe.

"Do you think so?" The younger boy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Barbie gave him a small smile and stepped closer to clap his shoulder. "I will go start digging the grave. It would take some time and it is not something they should see. It would just make it more difficult for them." He said finally.

Joe nodded his shoulders dropping yet again. It had been a sad day yesterday and this was a morning full with sorrow and grief.

Barbie made his way out of the house, grabbed the shovel and started one long, physically and emotionally tiring process. It was some time later when he heard her coming out of the house. It was rather sensing her. His body reacting the way it always did when she was nearby. By the time she reached him he was almost ready with the grave. Unfortunately he had experience with it. In the military they had to bury the bodies of their comrades. It was a hard task and you could not really ever get used to it but you could learn how to do it, how to emotionally survive it.

"You are pretty good at that." Her voice drifted to him causing him to throw a glance at her above his shoulders. "Nice military corners." She added offering a glass of water to him.

"I am pretty sure you are thinking about a bed." He said taking the water from her, his eyes running carefully over her. She seemed to be okay, well rested.

"Same shape." She shrugged giving him a small smile.

"Yeah." He said as he sat down at the edge of the hole taking a long sip from the fresh water. "Any idea when Carolyn and Norrie want to bury her?" He asked and they both turned to throw a glance at the house.

"They haven't come downstairs yet." She said her hand resting on her hip as she turned back to him. "Can't imagine losing a spouse like that." She added shaking her head. A bitter thought ran through his mind and he bit down on his tongue. Quickly, he pushed it aside. Now was not the time to handle the skeletons in the closet.

"Yeah." He murmured finally and putting the glass down turned back to finish his work.

"It is strange huh?" She asked her eyes still on him.

"What is that?" He asked back.

"Alice dies. Harriet has a baby. Same house… same day. Circle of life." She said with a shrug as she walked back toward the house. She was right. It was strange. But what was not nowadays under the dome. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the shovel again.

**As always, please leave me reviews! I am already working on the next chapter!**


	27. Bruises and rain

**Here we go again! I have to say I liked this scene a lot and I couldn't help but play around with what could have happened after Episode 8 ended (:**

**Bruises and rain**

(S01x08 – Part 2/2)

Barbie was walking home late that evening. It had been a long day, _again_. He saved the town today, _again._ Briefly he wondered if there ever going to be a day under the dome when there won't be any emergency situation and he could sleep long. He pulled a face. Probably not. Today again they were facing the question of water and times like this; people were acting on their basic instincts. There were two opposite lines this time, Ollie's with his well and back-up people, and Jim's. And he was in between again, trying to find a solution which was actually good for the town. It was a risky move he took with exploding Ollie's well but he was pretty sure it was their best chance. Jim's plan would have been only good for one thing, handing over the power to him to control an even bigger part of the town. During the day he had time to think about his chances and options and he had finally made up his mind. He wanted to help the people here. They were noisy, curious people but for whatever reason, they looked at him for guidance and he wanted to be the good guy for once. He wanted to survive this hell together with Julia so he made a decision and stopped trying to be the silent observer – which anyway had not been working from day one on – and took things into his own hands. The first step had been the confrontation with Big Jim. He wanted him to know he saw right through his dirty games. Jim was a powerful guy, half of the town would follow him blindly, that much was clear. But he would not let him do whatever he wanted to. Julia did not trust him; with every reason.

He just arrived to Julia's house and opened the door only to find the house dark and silent. He stopped dead in his tracks and frowned in worry as he glanced around. It was really late. Where on Earth was Julia? He felt his heart speed up and the muscles in his jaw clenched as his eyes darted around in brief panic. His shoulders dropped and he let out the breath he had been holding when he noticed the faint light coming from upstairs.

Quickly, he made his way up to the bedroom to find Julia sitting cross legged on the bed reading a magazine. She was dressed only in a tank top and shorts. The sight of her made him smile. Those amazing blue eyes, the lovely face and slightly open lips as she focused on what she was reading. His heart seized with joy. He wasn't sure what he had done that was good enough for him to deserve her but he was grateful for it every day. She smelled fresh, her shampoo tickled his nose and calmed him at the same time. He felt tired and his side hurt from the earlier fight with Ollie's men. He was sure he had some bruised ribs and various other cuts but he had survived worse before. He knocked on the door to catch her attention and was not disappointed when she looked up at him and a flicker of relief crossed her face as she met his eyes.

"How was your day honey?" She asked her eyes following his every move.

He let out a tired sigh as he dropped down on the bed with his back to her. "I have had better." He said finally resting his hands on his knee. He was tired and the fact he hadn't slept much last night and the night before either did not make it any better. "How about you?" he asked and moved his head side to side, trying to work out a knot in his neck. It was little to no use, his muscles were tense and stiff. He leaned down to get his shoes and socks off.

"Well…" she started with a deep sigh. "I have seen some things today that have been testing the limits of my comprehension." She said moving closer to him on the bed, her tone catching his attention. She sounded lost and confused. "What do you think of when I say, 'The Monarch will be crowned.'?" She asked and Barbie lifted both his eyebrows in surprise.

He turned to throw a confused glance at her over his shoulders. "What are you talking about?" He asked but Julia looked back at him equally lost and she shook her head.

"I wish I knew." She said finally.

Barbie frowned at her before he turned back to take off his shoes and socks then pulled his shirt over his head all the while trying to make some sense to what she had said. Julia's loud gasp made him forget about the mystery and he turned toward her in worry. Her eyes were narrowed on his side, her lips still slightly parted. He looked down in wonder as well. Ah… the bruises. His side was purple, red and green and even blue. He moved a bit and winced in pain. It hurt but just as he had thought no ribs were broken.

"What the hell happened?" Julia asked her fingers running over the bruises as gently as a feather still Barbie had to suppress another wince. She looked up at him her eyes wide with worry.

"I had some issues with Ollie and his friends." He said. "It is nothing to worry about." He added giving her a small, reassuring smile but it did not seem to convince her. She pressed her lips so tight together they almost disappeared.

"Nothing to worry about?" She asked her worry now changing into anger.

Barbie watched her for a few moments a smile playing at the corner of his lips. It was something new to have someone to worry about him. Last person who he could remember was worrying about him had been his mother.

"Hey. Really. It is nothing. It will get better by the morning, believe me." He said cupping her face and running his thumb across her cheek. Julia let out a deep sight her eyes dropping on her lap.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." She said finally scooting closer to him. "I know you survived probably far worse before in the military and…" she trailed off risking an uncertain glance at him before she cleared her throat. "After." She added clearly referring to his time as an enforcer. "But I don't like to see you like this at all." She said frowning.

Barbie smiled at her with affection and leaned down to kiss the corner of her lips. He intended it to be just a short sweet thank you kiss but he found it hard to pull away. Especially since her arms snaked around his neck within a second, her fingers tangled in his hair as she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, unable to get enough, her soft moans sent fire through his veins and he knew it wasn't long before he would lose control of his actions. A deep rumble like a growl vibrated through his chest as is hands roved inquisitively over her sides, brushing the curve of her hip as she crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

They finally parted for a much needed breath. Both their breaths were coming in short gasps as they stared into each other's lust filled eyes.

Slowly, she let her fingers run down his chest and he had to close his eyes, his grip tightened on her hip.

"Are you sure, it doesn't hurt?" She whispered as she caressed a deep blue mark on his side.

"Don't worry." He murmured back, fully aware that his voice was much deeper than usual.

She smoothed her fingers down his abdomen and teased the waistband of his jeans. His whole body tensed then shuddered.

"You are killing me." He swallowed hard, shifting slightly beneath her.

She gave him a smug smile but bit down on her lip the next moment as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and started to trail hot, wet kisses along her throat. She pressed her cheek against his as he sucked on her neck, eyes closed and body relaxed.

His hands trailed up the side of her thigh, stopping at the hem of her shorts. Julia gasped and arched her back as he found her sweet spot, sucking on it.

The moment her nails run down his back and she moaned against his neck, the last thread of his control snapped. Just like that. He needed, desperately needed, to have her. He flipped them over so he was no on top silencing her gasp with his lips.

-0-0-0-

They lay on their backs, her head rested on his chest while his right hand twirled red locks of hair, his left arm caressed her bare shoulder, drawing circles on her skin with his fingertips, making her giggle in delight. Barbie threw a glance at the clock and groaned. If they were lucky they would have 4 hours to sleep… top.

"I am sorry." Julia said her voice was much lighter than was before.

"Sorry?" He asked with a smile teasingly. "What for? For jumping on me and tempting me to have an amazing sex with you? I don't think you had to try too hard." he said leaning down to place a kiss on her neck earning another giggle.

"Yeah, I guess. I needed reassurance. After the last two days. You know, that we were okay… alive." She said snuggling closer to him.

"That was one hell of a reassurance." He murmured nuzzling her neck.

Julia sighed and laughed, leaning her head to one side to allow him better access. The sound of raindrops hitting the window made her turn to her left.

"It is raining again." She said. "I like rain." she added turning back to him with a shy smile.

"I don't." Barbie murmured as he stared up at the ceiling, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder, his fingers lightly stroking her arm. "I didn't." He added with a boyish grin.

"Oh, I wonder what could have possible changed your mind." Pressing her palms to his chest, she propped herself up, leaning over him. Her hair falling in a thick, velvet curtain over her shoulder.

Barbie lifted his hand and his fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her down for a kiss which of course again turned into several kisses. "Actually…" He murmured against her skin. "Two nights ago, rain became my favorite weather."

**I hope you liked this one! We are moving on to the next Episode. I have to say I didn't know I would actually enjoy writing the next scene – which is already drafted – as much as I actually did. Max is going to show up!**

**Like always, please please leave me reviews!**

**Romantic In Denial: Thanks a lot! I am always looking forward to your reviews!**

**knuckles99heidi: Oh I loved writing the beginning of the last chapter too!**

**Luvs2Ship: Thank you so much! I am happy you liked it!**

**yas-m: thank you so much for always leaving me reviews! Can't wait for your new updates either! (:**

**maricejayo: yes, I re-checked every scene in that episode, they were actually showing Julia's hand quiet often and no, there was no ring. Too bad we have never seen it on film when Barbie realized that…**


	28. Hunting past

**Hi all! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I hope you are going to like it!**

**Hunting past**

(S01x09 – Part 1/2)

He stood frozen to the spot, unable to believe his eyes. He was shocked; like someone would have doused him with a bucket of icy water. It had been another chaotic day in Chester's Mill and he was the good guy again, standing beside Linda and watching Big Jim carefully making sure he had no funny ideas with the whole _give us your gun so we will be safe from each other_ bullshit. Because he knew that it was exactly that, a bullshit. Big Jim had a hidden agenda, he was certain of it. He was the good guy Julia wanted him to be; Julia believed he was. And it had been like that all day, it was a new life, a second chance…. up until now.

He was staring at Max for long moments in disbelieve. How the fuck did she end up under the dome? How the hell was she there? Big Jim was slightly panicking too but Barbie couldn't care less. He couldn't even move from shock. This was a nightmare, a bad dream coming true.

"This is, uh, Dale Barbara. He…" Big Jim started, trying very hard to sound casual but he was nervous as hell. Still it was just like a background noise for Barbie, he was only focusing on the blonde woman in front of him.

Max was not listening either. She just walked up to him put her hand on his arm and leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't move. He didn't respond to the kiss but he was not pulling away… or moving aside. The kiss was short and cold. Just like his relationship was with the woman. Cold, up to the point. And this now was also more like a show. Max proving to Jim she had the upper hand. On everything. Barbie felt his heart freezing in his chest. The kiss left a nasty taste in his mouth; it felt like poison. He threw a glance at Jim. His eyes were wide with shock.

He felt like spitting on the ground to rid himself of the ugly taste of her. She wanted to push Max away but he did not. She was dangerous and he was not yet in the position to openly turn against her. He needed to find out what she was up to and why she was there.

"Oh, Barbie and I know each other" She said and Barbie kept staring at Jim. He felt her eyes on him but it only sent chills up his body and it made him feel sick so he decided to ignore her for now.

Finally she stepped away and the air was again fresh in his lungs. He folded his arms in front of his chest in defense, glancing from Jim to Max. As he watched her, memories of Julia and of last night filled his mind making the contrast so much clearer between the two women and between the two relationships. Guilt filled his heart and made him press his lips together to keep from launching out.

"You are not gonna say anything to me, Barbie? 'Long time no see?' 'Hey, you look great?'" She said with an ugly smile on her face. She seemed like she couldn't care less but he knew her better. She was already picking up on his zero reaction to her. She was a selfish, egoistic person she was used to getting everything and everyone and she was angry about his lack of interest. He looked her up and down. She did not look great actually. Her body was attractive as always, yes, but all he could see was his old life reflecting in her. She was absolutely nothing compared to Julia. Nothing at all.

"Hello, Max." He said at the end. It wasn't really so surprising she had now little to no effect on him. She used to be his type. Blonde, sexy body, no commitments. Now however….

"Anything to say to me?" Big Jim asked him. "After claiming all this time to be just a guy passing through, never been to Chester's Mill or anywhere around here?"

Barbie looked at him rolling his eyes all the way thinking how very much alike he and Max was.

"Oh, kind of how you claimed that collecting all these was your idea? Because she put you up to it." He said stepping closer to Jim and managing to take some steps away from Max.

"No, I did what is best for this town!" That started to sound really boring now…

"Oh yeah. Lying through your teeth every step of the way." Barbie snapped back but Max stepped between them holding her hands up.

"Girls, girls, girls, you are both pretty. Which is why I am cutting you in on our plan for Chester's Mill." She said glaring pointedly at him.

"Step one: disarm the opposition." Barbie said backing away from them. He had to realize he couldn't stand being near her. Just being in the same room with her meant his old life was creeping its way back to him. That there was a possibility he could turn back to who he used to be. But he would do anything to avoid that. Being here with Max was in itself a betrayal against Julia and he hated it already.

"Hard times mean desperate people. Especially in this pressure cooker. And everything that Big Jim said, that was true. We only want people to be safe and… happy." Her voice dipped with venom.

"Let me guess next, you are gonna give 'em a little black market to occupy their time, am I right? Huh? Some booze? Drugs? A little gambling?" He asked now turning to Big Jim and glaring at him.

"See? You have nothing to worry about. He gets it." Max said rolling her eyes. The fact that she thought he was the same guy as before, that if she said jump he would ask how high, made him angry. He wasn't that guy anymore and he couldn't wait to see her face when she realized it… like right now.

"Who the hell said that I am gonna help you?" He asked frowning at her in disbelieve. Now that he knew their plans he would just walk away and let Linda and the others know. They could stop them. Sure he would need to watch out for Julia. Max had never taken no as an answer easily, she was a little bitch always ready for revenge. If she was ever to find out he had changed because of Julia; that he was choosing Julia over her, she would try to hunt her down…. to get back on him.

"Who says you have a choice? You have quite a few secrets buried in your past Barbie. I would hate for those secrets to get dug up for _everyone_ to see." Now that caught his attention and the blood froze in his veins. The way she just said everyone…

"Oh please, please, dig them up" Big Jim said. But Barbie ignored his comment. He gave a damn about what Big Jim might find out about him but he had a nagging feeling Max was referring to someone else.

"Careful what you wish for, Jimmy, because while I am digging I might accidentally reveal a few of the pies you have got your fingers stuck in around town."

There was a silent in the room and Max let out a tired sigh.

"You both have been working for me, even if you didn't know about each other and now is not the time to grow a conscience unless you want to face a jail cell. Or a lynch mob or… whatever it is that passes for justice around here these days." She had that fucking annoying _I know everything and can do whatever I want to do with you_ kind of smile on her face which made Barbie see red from anger.

"You are not bulletproof, Max." He said finally narrowing his eyes on her.

"Which is why I have an insurance policy in place. Anything bad happens to me, your secrets still come out." She said and Big Jim shifted from one leg to the other clearly uncomfortable with the situation as well. They were trapped. "All right. Like I said, great job today. Jimmy, make sure these get loaded up and delivered to the cement factory."

"Truck's waiting out back." He murmured and moved to take the guns, having obviously no other choice than to oblige. "Give her a kiss good-bye for me, will you?" He turned to Barbie with a knowing smirk.

All the while, Barbie was analyzing his situation. No matter if Max actually knew his secrets about killing Peter, Big Jim knew he and Julia were together. And he saw the kiss Max gave him. He would not hesitate to share that piece of information with Julia and his comment made it pretty clear he was well aware of his advantage. Big Jim and he were both in disadvantage and Max had all the power to pull them around however she wanted but he was now in an even worse situation.

"Look at us." Max gave him a seductive smile moving closer. "Back in business. And to think, it all started with you buying me that drink, oh, so many months ago." She walked around him in a small circle and he folded his arms again with a disgusted smirk.

"No, you bought me that drink." He said as she stopped in front of him.

"And then two days later, we came up for air" She was pissed, now it was clear, for having no reaction out of him. She tried to evoke the memory of _their relationship_. That was not working however. For once it wasn't a relationship what they used to have. They used to have raw, quick sex whenever they'd felt like it. He did not care about her one way or another. She had a nice body and she wanted no commitment. It was a great match and exactly what he needed at that time. That was it all. They both had other one nightstands; sometimes they didn't even see each other for weeks... not that they cared. He took a step back with smug smirk when he saw the annoyance in her eyes for his obvious rejection.

"Look, whatever you and Jim are up to here, you are making a huge mistake." The town had people like Julia and Linda. They wouldn't let them rule like kings.

"And you are right there with us." She snapped back her eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't think so." He answered shaking his head. He suddenly had the upper hand here, Max was starting to be furious about the rejection. She nodded and turned away and he felt a small tingle of hope filling his body.

"So, you don't care if Julia Shumway hears you murdered her husband?"

That hit him hard and the hope turned into shocking fear. "E-Excuse me?" He tried to make it sound like she was crazy but his body gave him away. His eyes were so wide he thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"Oh please. You called me from your car afterwards. You were frantic because he fought back. And then I start hearing rumors that Dr. Shumway has vanished." Crap she really knew it. "The pillow talk between you and Julia is gonna be done when she finds out you are the reason why."

He took a step aside to recollect himself. Damn it… he had hopped against all odds that she didn't know about it but she did… she knew about Julia as well.

"What?" She trailed of that ugly smug grin yet again finding its way to her lips. "Oh, you are surprised that I know you are screwing the widow, too?"

The muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched. He lost that upper hand he had thought for a moment he had. One wrong move from his side and he could put Julia into danger. Max did not like to lose and did not accept no as an answer… It could easily turn into a dirty game for her… she always got what she wanted. Let it be business, money, or men. There was a possibility she could hurt Julia, or walk up to her and tell her the truth. She could take everything from him in one single moment.

"For the past eight days, I have been watching you. And Big Jim, and everyone else in this hellhole. So keep that in mind before you even _think_ about opening your big mouth." she said finally.

Barbie shook his head with narrowed eyes. He never really cared about Max, he had no feelings for her; he didn't like her but he didn't hate her either…. before. But now his heart started to fill with hate, anger and disgust.

"Now then, I will see you tomorrow sweetheart." She said taking a step closer to him to give him one of her emotionless kisses. He took a step back. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are pissing me off Barbie. I would be careful in your place. You know I always get everything I want. And I do mean _everything._" She ran her fingertips down his cheeks before she turned on her heels and walked away.

Barbie bit down on his lips with such an anger it started to bleed. He needed to do something. Anything… His heart beat so fast as if it wanted to get out of his chest. He was on the edge of losing everything that mattered to him. To lose Julia. Did he try to play along with Max to bury his secrets, he would end up betraying Julia and that was something he could never ever do. He could not lie to her… cheat on her. His body shook with anger and frustration. He had never really been the monogamy type but with Julia everything was different. Did he choose to tell her the truth… he would lose her anyway. In frustration he turned and hit the wall with such a force it left a hole on it. What the fuck could he do?

**So that was it about the Max part. I really hope you guys liked it! I was always wondering what Barbie might have thought during this scene. I hope he stayed in character (:**

**knuckles99heidi, Romantic in Denial, Guest, Luvs2Ship: Thank you soooooooo much for your reviews! It really means a lot to me!**


	29. Hold me

**First of all MERRY CHRISTMAS too all of you! (: The good news is that already 3 months passed and we only have 6 left for the new season! (: Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy this new chapter! It was actually harder to write than I first thought it would be but here we go!**

**Hold me**

(S01x09 – Part 2/2)

They were sitting on the couch that night in the living room. Julia was nestled against his side, her body warm next to his as they were sitting side by side, his left arm resting on the back of the couch around her shoulder. Barbie's mind was however miles away and he was only half listening to Julia's recap about her day.

"But we couldn't find the mini-dome anywhere. I told them there has to be a logical explanation for why it disappeared. I mean this whole time I have been holding on to the belief that there is some explanation for why this is happening." She was confused and bewildered as she sat there, her legs curled under her spilling out her worry to him. He would have been interested… the mini-dome, she said she saw but disappeared in the morning was a mystery which could very well help them to understand the dome better but with all the mess Max took with her he just couldn't focus. His mind was all over the place, trying to find a solution which could save him... save them. Because if he lost her, he would be lost too.

Still the concern and worry in her voice had its effect on his body, like always, and automatically he wrapped his hand around her shoulder to run his fingers absentmindedly up and down her arm to comfort her.

"After today, I don't know. Maybe we will never understand. Maybe it is better to just say, screw it and stop looking for answers we are never gonna get."

That hit home. He was looking for a solution he would probably never gonna get. To keep her, keep his secret and get out from the control Max had on him with her blackmailing... It was just impossible. He squeezed her shoulder gently in encouragement and dropped his other hand on his knee staring at it deep in thoughts.

The moment she shifted beside him and took his hand in her own, he felt his body warm up again. How funny how that tiny little gesture made his body response immediately.

"Be grateful for what we do have." She said playing with his fingers idly and throwing a glance at him with a knowing smile obviously referring to their relationship.

_Yeah, for as long as they had it…_ He was so dangerously close to lose it... And no matter how hard he thought about it, he just couldn't find a way to save them. He let out a deep sigh and finally looked up at her.

"Yeah, right." He whispered taking her hand in his and pulling her closer, wanting to have her as close to him as possible. His eyes lit up and darkened with desire as they always did when she was that close. He felt unworthy for her now more than ever but that did not stop his body from wanting her. His eyes drifted to her lips on their own accord and made him temporary forget all his concerns and worries, his whole being focusing on her.

"You want to tell me about your day?" She asked tilting her head and that made him clench his jaw his mind jumping back into focus.

He downcasted his eyes deep in thought. Now he could tell her. He could tell her the complete truth. About Max, about Peter, about everything. But if he did… he would lose her. Right here, right now. He won't feel her warm body against his ever again. He won't feel her lips on his, hear her giggle, hear her moans and gasps. The ghost of his past would take all that from him right here, right now.

"Nah, it can wait till morning." He said finally lifting their joined hands watching how perfectly their fingers entwined with each other's.

Her eyes burned a hole into his skull and he risked a glance at her. Her eyes were bright with playfulness and love. His eyes darkened even more and he felt the familiar heat rising up his body.

"Is that right?" She gave him a provocative smile, her breath quickened and his eyes dropped to her full lips.

"Mmm." Was all he managed to murmur as he leaned closer and closer enjoying every second as she filled his senses. He could smell the subtle fragrance of her perfume, he could feel her breath against his lips, it was almost too much to resist.

"Well do you want to take me to bed?" she asked tempting him like none else could. He let out a small chuckle and finally their lips met into a sweet kiss. But what was supposed to be a short sweet kiss, sent a flare of heat through his body. He had to have her. His body was demanding exactly that and his heart jumped with joy upon the idea. He wanted her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her even closer, his whole body was on fire and he knew she knew it too. Her heart was beating fast against his chest, her lips demanded more. With a force he didn't know he had he pulled away and placed the sweetest of kiss on the tip of her nose. A small giggle left her lips. He quickly closed his eyes and looked away from her before he lost all his control. He lifted her fingers to his lips as he took a deep breath.

"Actually, I am gonna stay up for a while." he murmured and glanced back at her.

"Yeah?" She whispered frowning at him. She looked disappointed and worried. Even hurt a bit.

"Yeah." He said down casting his eyes. He could not bear to look into her clear eyes. He was sure if he would, he would be unable to say no to her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and the sudden insecurity in her eyes and voice made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Yeah it is fine." He said quickly. His eyes drifting from her eyes to her lips and back again. "Fine." he whispered one more time well aware that his voice was deep and heavy with desire.

She looked at him for a moment longer then she nodded finally and got up from the couch. He looked after her as she disappeared upstairs. It was all Max's fault. He would now be up with Julia, loving and cherishing her if it were not for today's encounter with Max. Instead now he had to sit here downstairs, alone, trying to find a solution that would save them. That would keep this wonderful woman that was Julia, in his life.

He sat there for an hour at least but he came up blank once again. He had absolutely no idea what to do. It was a dead end. He had heard when Julia took shower upstairs a while ago; had seen the light coming from the bedroom. She had been reading… but now there was only darkness. Darkness around him and inside him as well. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and smashed it with all his strength against the wall. God damn it! Scratching his head in frustration he threw a glance upstairs. He had no idea where tomorrow would lead them but Julia was right. They had to be grateful for what they had. And he still had her. He jumped on his feet and made his way upstairs. He was upset, disorientated, confused and worried. He didn't know he could feel such fair over the possibility of losing her. As he stepped into the bedroom he found her fast asleep in the bed her hand resting where he was supposed to lay. He kicked his shoes and socks off, God he didn't want to lose her…

He crept his way to the bed and leaned down to place a butterfly kiss on her bare shoulder. She was sleeping in his shirt. Damn she looked hot in it. He placed another kiss on her cheek. She murmured and gasped in her sleep not fully awake yet but he could not help himself. His lips trailed up her neck and along her jaw line, causing a small whimper to escape her lips as he found the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Barbie?" She murmured her voice deep with sleep and desire. He silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away for much needed air she giggled.

"Everything okay?" She asked but he only mumbled against her skin in response.

She let her head loll back as he kissed down from her neck to her breast, his hands wandering and going over her smooth curves. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Don't let go." He whispered before he let his feelings pour out of him for one of the few times in his life. He gave himself completely over to the overwhelming feelings she alone could arouse in him.

**Well, that was it (: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! **

**knuckles99heidi: thanks for reading and leaving reviews always! It means a lot!**

**Romantic In Denial: And I love yours so keep them coming please! (: I sooo hated actually the last scene... the kiss between Max and Barbie, but I really think he was not liking it either ;)**

**yas-m: Aw I have missed your review! Keep your stories please coming too! (:**

**Guest: Many thanks! It means a lot to me (:**

**Taught all: THANK YOU! That really made my day! I try my very best and try to improve as much as I can! (:**


	30. Decision

**Guys I can't say how happy all the lovely reviews made me! And see they inspired me so much that another one-shot is ready (: This one I have to say I enjoyed a lot! I hope you will like it too!**

**Decision**

(S01x10 – Part 1/2)

He was sitting in the chair in the old cement factory nursing a bruised rib or two. Actually, he would not be surprise if it would turn out they were broken. He shifted in the chair and winced in pain. Yeah one was certainly broken. He was breathing hard and was so beaten up, he couldn't remember the last time he was this messed up. Besides the bruised – probably broken – ribs, he had the puffy black eye and his swollen jaw. His side, back and stomach hurt so much he found it difficult to see right at first. His lips were cut and bleeding and he smelt dirty and of smoke. All because he let that mother fucker win. All because he wanted to teach Max a lesson, because he wanted her to lose.

"Cheer up Barbie. You know the house always wins." She said offering a bottle of whisky to him.

He leaned back against the chair, pulled a face and turned away in disgust. He was disgusted… of the dirty place and the dirty woman and of the whole day. It was like a sample of his old life.

She walked over to him and straddled his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tonight was rather successful wasn't it? I won. You.. helped me." She whispered with a sarcastic grin clearly enjoying the situation and that she again had the upper hand. She also smelled like whiskey and smoke.

Suddenly she shifted and now instead of straddling him she popped down on his lap causing him to take a breath in pain. His whole body hurt, not that she seemed to care. No, she was enjoying it one more proof she thought she owned everything, that she thought she could have everything.

"I have always known and I think you have too that we make a damn good team. And as long as this dome is around, I could see us making this town our playground." She said, now trying to get some kind of reaction out of him as she leaned down to kiss him.

Thoughts after thoughts run through his head. He tried his very best all day to defeat her, to trick her, but here he was in this damn hellhole, doing her dirty job, being nothing else but a toy in her hands. She was his old life and no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, he slipped way too easily back into it. There was no other proof needed then how he ended up all beaten up in a dirty underground room with a woman on his lap who he had no feelings for, who was blackmailing him, who was not Julia.

As an image of Julia from last night with bright eyes and an affectionate smile on her full lips which he had kissed senseless only minutes before crossed his mind, he turned his head breaking the kiss he was anyway not responding to.

"These people aren't gonna let you win. Yeah you got a few that owe you something now, but at the end of the day that ain't a whole hell of a lot." He almost hissed at her his body tense with defense and alert. That she was cleaning the blood from his bruised lips so calm like his words meant nothing to her, like _she had the right,_ made him so angry his hands curled into fists.

"Yeah, until more people owe me and then more people on top of them. I will live the way I want Barbie, _we_ will live the way we want." She said and her eyes gave her away. She was really 100% sure of herself, of her plan. That she could rule the world under the dome, that she could blackmail him to do anything for her. Well she was mistaken a big time and a plan already formed in his head.

"What if you don't get more? Huh? You don't get your whiskey? You don't get me?" He asked enjoying the momentarily disbelieve running through her eyes. Yes, he will end this, right here right now.

"Then I will burn the place down." She answered like a spoiled little brat. Had she really always been this shallow and selfish? Had he been just like this? He felt more and more disgusted with her and the more time he spent with her, working for her, the more dirty and unworthy he felt. With a sudden movement he pushed her off of him and stood up. He winced in pain and grabbed his side immediately.

"What are you doing?" She asked now annoyed but a tiny bit of surprise mixed with insecurity ran through her eyes.

"What I should have done a while ago." He murmured making his way to the door. God did his ribs and stomach hurt.

"Oh, you do not want to piss me off, Dale. Not when under your feet lies a body belonging to Peter Shumway. You do everything I say or the truth about him will come out." She snapped at him and he started to see red from anger.

Yes, that secret was all she had on him. It was a huge one, it was one that could destroy him, that would destroy him, but being here with her, like this, doing things like this, it was destroying him anyway. He could not walk home to Julia every day for who knows how long living this double life. He could not do that to her. He was NOT going to turn back to who he used to be no matter what Max had on him.

He walked up to her grabbing her hand so tight in anger he was sure it would leave a mark.

"That is… See that is the old Barbie." She hissed with a grin.

That sentence made him let her go like she was on fire and take a step back immediately. The very thing he was afraid of was creeping its way back to him the more time he spent with her. But it was going to end now. Throwing one last glare at the woman he turned on his heels.

"We are finished Max." He said as he closed the door behind him. And he meant it with every fiber of his body.

**I know it is short and first I wanted to make this one and well THE talk together in one chapter but I changed my mind. So please let me know what you think!**

**knuckles99heidi: Thanks a lot, I really loved to write the last part of the last chapter too!**

**yas-m: Your one-shot was amazing! I LOVED it! So don't ever feel insecure, keep writing those amazing stories I can't get enough of them! (:**

**Romantic In Denial: If I were to write for the show all we would have would be Jarbie! (:**

** .love3: That review made my day! Thank you a lot and I keep trying my best to make these good (:**

**maricejayo: Yeah, I hate it when they have a fight… Next chapters won't be easy…**

**Luvs2Ship: Thank you a lot!**


End file.
